Someday
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Love: They say to heal a wounded heart is to find a new love. There are many people that can potentially fall in love with you as there are stars in the sky... NaminexRoxas, SoraxKairi, HaynerxOlette :
1. Chapter 1

_**Someday**_

* * *

_Someday, you're gonna realize_

_One day you'll see this through my eyes_

_By then I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere_

_Even if I can't…_

* * *

**_Train Station_**

"_Inhale. Exhale." _Namine slowly told herself as she fidgeted with the sketchbook in her hands. _"You can do this!"_ She thought as she found herself walking her way towards the train station at Sunset Hill. Today was the day when her best guy friend was moving away to Destiny Islands, she couldn't tell whether she really wanted to feel sad or happy for this moment. Her eyes wavered through the crowd until she found the familiar brown haired boy, "Sora!"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and greeted her with a cheesy smile of his, "Namine! And here I thought you weren't going to come."

She laughed lightly, "Sorry, I got held up with my art project."

"Ah, that sounds like you," he nodded in agreement. When it came to the blond girl, once she gets an idea, there's no stopping her.

"Yeah…" she smiled not knowing what else to say. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of them wanting to say farewell. She glanced up at him, "Sora…do you really have to go?"

"Hey," he patted her head softly, "you make it sound like I'll never come back."

She stared into his eyes with a sad expression feeling the tears beginning to well up. _"No, don't cry Namine, don't cry." _

Too late, a tear managed to escape, causing more tears to fall. She looked away in embarrassment and scolding herself for letting him see her like this for the last time. "Namine…" He began to wipe her tears away and hugged her softly, "Don't cry…" he paused, "because if you cry, then I'll start feeling sad and everyone around us will think I'm the bad guy who made you cry and before you know it, I'll miss my train."

She let out a small laugh, "I don't know if you're trying to make me feel bad or better."

"At least it got you to stop crying," he added with hopefulness that she wouldn't start tearing up again.

Namine nodded, "Yeah, somehow, it did."

"The train leaving for Destiny Islands will be leaving shortly, all passengers must board the train immediately,"the speaker on the intercom announced interrupting the two.

"Ah, I'll have to board soon." Sora began as he grabbed his bag and glanced over at Namine.

She knew this day was going to come, but somehow something made her wish for it to never happen. The blond gave him a smile to keep from looking sad, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't say that," he shook his head at that type of farewell, "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

"That's quite a line," she murmured, "is that supposed to be a quote?"

Sora gave her a knowing smile, "Something a friend of mine told me a while back."

"Oh course, it'd be a surprise for someone like you to think up of something that deep," she grinned. "I almost forgot," she started as she reached into her side bag for something in particular. "Here, it's for you."

He opened his hand to see an object in a shape of a yellow star like a keychain form. "I got the idea from the fruit that's grown in Destiny Islands, a paopu fruit!" she smiled happily, "you better appreciate it, this was the "art project" that took me so long to finish." She gave him a short glare as a warning before smiling again.

Sora took a good look at it holding it in front of him, "Thanks," as he began to put it in his pocket, "I'll definitely treasure it."

They heard the announcement go off again, meaning that Sora was bound to leave any second. "Namine?" he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear," don't do anything drastic while I'm gone."

"Hey!" she glared watching him step into the train.

He stood inside the train beside the door, "Don't forget, you can always visit me!"

The doors immediately closed, the only barrier between them as the train started to move slowly away from the station. Namine gave him a farewell wave with a sad smile that the train in front of her was taking her first love away from her. She stood on the platform watching the locomotive getting farther and farther until she couldn't see it anymore.

"_I couldn't tell him…"_ She whispered softly in slight regret. Her hand held the sketchbook tightly which held her letter of confession to Sora. Originally, she had planned to give it to him, but she back out at the last minute in worry of rejection and ruining their friendship.

"Well, I better take the next train back to Twilight Town," she muttered to no one. _"Sora and I used to ride back home together…" _Now it seemed like she was going to have to go home by herself. Her vision started to become blurry making her cry again but she scolded herself to be strong and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Um…Miss?"

"_Now what?"_ She looked up to see a blond boy in front of her holding her sketchbook that she must have dropped. _"Now I'm definitely hallucinating…" _This guy wasn't Sora, but he looked oddly similar in appearance.

"Ah!" She must have seemed like an idiot for not saying anything, "T-Thank you…" she muttered as she took her sketchbook back.

He gave her a friendly smile, "No problem."

"_He has a friendly smile…"_ Great, now she wasn't captivated by his looks, but his smile too.

"**The next train will be leaving for Twilight Town shortly." **The intercom repeated the message several times before becoming quiet for the next timed announcement.

"Well, that's my train." The boy pointed before waving a good bye to her.

"W-Wait!" She covered her mouth in surprise at what she just said. What was she doing asking a stranger out of the blue like that? "Uh…um…" she could see him waiting patiently, "th-that's my train too…"

Namine gazed towards the ground in embarrassment, confused in what she just did. You don't tell strangers that kind of thing. She could hear his footsteps starting again thinking that he ignored her.

Instead, he walked over to her with an interested look, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah…"

It was quiet, she couldn't blame him in this situation. I mean, what would a person say to someone who just blurted out that she's going on the same train? Normal people would've just nodded and walk away.

He held out his hand in front of her, "Let's go home together."

Her face became pink, "Eh?!"

He just smiled and took her hand, "C'mon, if we keep standing we'll both miss our train."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe the others left without us!" Namine sighed as they stood around the train station waiting for the next one. "They could've waited or something."_

_Sora handed her the train ticket, "At least they didn't leave you by yourself." _

_She shrugged, "That's true…" Either way, if he found out they were going to leave her, she bet he would've stayed behind too._

_He held his hand out towards hers, "Let's go home together."_

The blond girl opened her eyes from remembering those words. She glanced at her surroundings seeing people of different ages on board like her waiting to arrive at their destination, Twilight Town.

"_C'mon, if we keep standing we'll both miss our train." Sora grinned dragging the blond girl along with him to the train._

"_Ack, Sora!" She was definitely not the athlete type, but Sora's type of fast was beyond normal human speed, "Not too fast!"_

_End of Flashback_

She smiled fondly at that memory and paused noticing the looks others were giving her. Or rather them. They weren't bad, it was more of "Are they together?" looks.

Her eyes averted down to her right hand which was still in grasp with this boy she had just met. "S-Sorry!" She quickly let go of his hand and bowed her head down slightly.

The boy didn't say anything at first due to the fact he was listening to music from his skull candy earphones and stared at her with a questioning look, "You don't like holding hands?"

"Ah!" Her cheeks turned slightly pink, "It's not that…it's just…we just met and we're…" How was she going to word it? She stared at him unsure of how to say it nicely.

The girl stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at him with a daze until he coughed slightly, "Ahem…is there something on my face?"

Her face became pink, "Sorry! I…" Her mind went blank: she forgot what she wanted to say, "sorry…"

He let out a small chuckle, "You seem to say sorry a lot."

"Agh, sorry!" She said it again and mentally slapped herself in the face, "You remind me of someone." There she said it.

The blond boy leaned against the wall closing his eyes as if he were planning on taking a nap soon, "Do I?" he sounded amused by this, "A friend of yours?"

"A really good friend of mine." She smiled emphasizing on the friend part which made her heart thump nervously, "He decided to move back to his old home, Destiny Islands."

He slowly started putting his earphones back on, "Hm, that sounds like Sora."

"Yeah, he-" She stopped mid-sentence, replaying his words before staring at him in disbelief, "how did you know?"

The boy smiled as he opened his eyes to see her confused expression. "Well it'd be rude if my cousin hadn't told me anything about his whereabouts."

_Inhale. Exhale._ "C-Cousin?" she repeated.

He held out his hand, "The name's Roxas."

She was too stunned to say anything as she slowly managed to bring her hand to shake his. The moment they shook hands, a genuine smile began to form on her face, "I'm Namine."

"**Last stop: Twilight Town." **

* * *

**_A/N: I wouldn't be surprised if any of you were wondering "Another kh story? Shouldn't you at least update your other ones?"_**

True, I COULD have updated my unfinished fanfics, but this one was one I've been writing a while back and felt like turning into a fanfic. BTW: the song lyrics I used for this story is "Someday" by Nina.

I couldn't find myself updating my other works as of now since my grandmother passed away and recently found out my cousin passed away from cancer last week, so it's hard for me to concentrate on my works. :( Hopefully, I'll be back to my normal self before this month ends. Reviews are welcome and thanked in the next chapter. Flames will just be used to burn incense for my family. :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someday**_

* * *

_I know_

_You don't really see my worth_

_You think, you're the last guy on earth_

_Well I've got news for you_

_I know I'm not that strong_

_But it won't take long…_

_Won't take long…_

* * *

"**Last stop: Twilight Town," **the intercom repeated, **"Passengers please exit to the nearest door."**

As the two let go, Namine had an odd feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they'd be talking to each other, "Twilight Academy?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you there."

The blond girl smiled and waved as she stepped off the train heading in her own direction. Roxas wheeled his skateboard forward only to hear his board make a strange sound on the pebble ground. He lifted it to see that there was a folded sheet of paper underneath. As what many would have done, he opened the paper to see it was a letter addressed to Sora. _"A letter of confession huh..."_

"I'm finally home..." Namine sighed, taking her shoes off once she stepped into the mansion. She paused hearing sounds from the kitchen and tip toed quietly over to the door.

"Welcome back Namine."

"Ah!" She jumped at the familiar voice seeing her brother casually leaning against the wall not too far away, "Cloud! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hollow Bastion?"

He stood there with a blank expression, "I see, if that's what you wish..."

"No wait!" She ran over to the front door to stop him from leaving. Sheesh, sometimes her brother seemed to take her every word seriously, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised that you're home after so lo-"

"I needed a break," he interrupted. The girl thought the sentence over, _"That doesn't make sense...the project he's working on with Tifa takes up all his time and he can't just leave whenever he feels like it. And why today of all days? There's nothing special about today except for Sora moving..." _She blinked, in other words it meant: I need to see that you're okay. She laughed lightly at how bad her brother was at covering up his feelings while he gave her a strange look. Suddenly his mobile phone started ringing, "Did you see Sora off?" he asked as if his phone wasn't there.

"Yeah." Namine was about to mention the part about meeting Roxas, but decided to keep it a secret for now. She gave him a weird look, "Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

The older blond shrugged, "It's Tifa," he took it out of his pocket and showed the current caller, "See?"

"So? Just answer it."

He pressed the send button hearing the girl on the other line say hello several times. Namine stared at him in confusion as he hesitated and pressed the end button. "She's not going to be happy that you just hung up on her you know..."

The phone rang again, this time it was voicemail. "CLOUD! YOU'RE IN A WORLD FULL OF HURT YOU KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO-"

Namine didn't even bother staying to hear the rest of the voice message. Having Tifa mad at you was the last thing anyone would want. She ran up the stairs towards her room where she took her belongings out of her bag. "Do I have everything?" She said, mentally checking off that all her art stuff was there before resuming back to the first page of her sketchbook. Then paused. Something was missing...

_**Twilight Academy**_

_-10th__ grade, __Fall-_

"My, I'm surprised," Olette commented as she sat down in her desk beside Namine's, "Roxas has only been here for about a week and he's already the talk of town."

Namine stopped drawing in her sketchbook to look over to where Roxas was, "I wouldn't blame him though, aside from being the new kid, he's the newspaper boy in the mornings and helps out with various jobs around town-"

"Actually!" A bright flash and small "click" interrupted the two. Both girls blinked in surprise.

"Pence!" Olette gave him a scolding look, "What did you do that for? This early in the morning too?!"

He shrugged with a friendly smile, "Hey don't get mad, I need this for the yearbook!"

The brunette girl muttered, "That had better not be in the yearbook…"

Namine giggled and looked at their friend, "Did you need to tell us something?"

"Yeah, maybe a WARNING next time when you take pictures?" Olette added sarcastically. She sighed tiredly and decided to pull out her student planner as a distraction just in case while listening to the conversation.

"Hm…" The dark haired boy began to think, "Oh right! You guys were talking about Roxas. Actually, he's not new in town, he used to live here before and moved away to Hollow Bastion because of his dad's job."

Olette closed her planner, setting it aside and shook her head confused, "Wait a minute, how come I don't remember him?" She tried to recall a time when it was the four of them, "Was he the boy that came to visit one summer?"

Pence took the chance to snap another shot of Olette before she could glare at him again. "Yeah, he moved before your family came to town, and a few years back, he came to visit us for the summer. I have pictures to prove it!" He smiled, "Remember when Hayner didn't want to do his summer project and we all decided to search for the Seven Wonders?"

The brunette sighed hearing Hayner's name, that boy would use any excuse to skip homework, "How could I forget? We spent our last summer days doing homework and trying to save money to go to the beach. Too bad we never went."

"Wow…sounds like I missed out," Namine said. Hearing all this made it sound like "she" was the new kid in town. "I've known you guys since middle school but it feels like I still don't know much about Twilight Town."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Don't say that," Olette said with a smile, "this year is going to be a lot better now that we're all together again."

"Except for Sora…" The blond girl mumbled accidentally. She suddenly looked at her friends, "Er…I didn't mean that…"

Her two friends looked at each other and back at her, "Then what did you mean?"

"It's just…" she let out a soft sigh, "I'm still not used to Sora not being around, it's kinda lonely actually and it's only been the second day of school." She held a sad expression before laying her head down on the desk and close her eyes.

Olette gave Pence a "what should I say" look, unsure of what to say now. Pence gave a small cough, "Isn't it weird how just when Sora leaves, Roxas moves back?"

The blond girl opened her eyes still resting on her desk. _"That's true…what a coincidence…"_ Her brunette friend punched him on the arm, "Idiot, now you're making it worse."

"Ow…" He hated to admit it, but Olette was the type of girl with strong punches. He rubbed his hurt arm and grabbed his camera, "Alright alright! I'm leaving."

Olette smiled a thank you to him before turning her attention back to her friend. "You know Nami, it's not like he's gone forever or that you'll never see him again. He said you could go visit him right?"

"_Visit…him?"_ Namine's face became pink thinking of the idea of traveling alone to visit a boy. She quickly sat up, "B-But I w-wouldn't want to v-visit him unannounced!"

"Then e-mail him! Don't make this a tough situation when it's so simple!"

She laughed lightly, "You're right."

"Hey girls! Smile!"

"Pence don't you-" a soft flash and instant click happened, making the brunette annoyed, "That's it! Give me that camera!"

* * *

_**Clock Tower**_

"What a pretty sunset…" Namine smiled talking to no one in particular. She had just opened the door to the roof of the town's clock tower admiring the sky. "This would make a good drawing…" she remembered as she quickly looked in the bag for her sketchbook and sat down with her colored pencils and crayons surrounding the girl.

"The view from Sunset Hill is much better," a voice added making her jolt in surprise. Her head turned to see who had just walked up, "Roxas!"

He sat down beside her, "But I guess if you're going to draw here, the clock tower would be the best place."

She smiled feeling at ease. Her eyes caught his skateboard which was right beside him, "Finished with all of your jobs?"

"Fortunately," he laughed, "without my board, I'd be running back and forth in town and wear myself out."

The blond resumed back to her drawing with a simple nod, switching her colored pencils to crayons to fill in the rest of the white space. He continued to sit there watching her in silence. "Guess what? Sora told me that he doesn't have to start school until next week and he made the blitzball team."

This caught her interest as she stopped coloring, "Really? Did you guys talk on the phone?"

"Nope, e-mail." He looked over at her to see a stunned face, "Now don't tell me you don't have his e-mail. I thought you guys were the best of friends here."

She shook her head, "We are friends, it's just…when he lived here, his house wasn't far away from mine so there was no need to e-mail." That was something she forgot to ask before he left.

He sighed and stood up, reaching for something in his pocket. He ripped off a piece of paper from one of the posters he was supposed to put around town earlier, "Can I borrow something to write with?"

She handed him a random colored pencil and watched him write down something on the paper before handing it back. "Here, it's his e-mail. That way you guys can keep in touch," he paused, "let me know if you're planning on visiting him."

"Eh?" She stood up to take the piece of paper from him, "Just wondering, but why?"

He shrugged, "I want to come with you when you visit him that's all, he's my cousin."

"Ah…ok…" She nodded and started to put her colored pencils and crayons in their boxes. He bent down to help, _"Besides, you might get hurt if you go alone..."_ he thought seeing her smile. "Thanks." The sound of the clock tower bells sounded seven times meaning it was already seven in the evening. "I should be getting home."

Roxas nodded as she walked past him towards the roof door. "Namine?"

The girl turned around, "Hm?"

He didn't look at her as he said this, "Did Sora tell you why he wanted to move?"

She paused trying to remember what the brown haired boy told her, "I'm sure Sora said it was because he wanted to join the blitzball team since we don't have it here..." The look on Roxas' face was somewhat surprised, "Why?"

The blond boy shook his head with a smile, "Nothing."

"Okay…well I'll see you tomorrow?" Her tone sounded like it was full of hopefulness. He smiled, "Yeah, tomorrow."

As the door shut behind her, Roxas let out a small laugh, "Sora, what kind of excuse was that?" His cousin using that as an excuse to move?

* * *

_**The Sandlot**_

Namine's heart thumped nervously holding onto the paper that held Sora's e-mail address. _"I can't wait until I get home! What should I say?" _Thoughts of him swirled around her mind, she'd have to thank Roxas later. _"Of course I would have to ask how's he doing…how's blitzball pract-"_

She found herself stumbling back after colliding with another girl spilling her colored pencils out of her bag. Must be a habit of hers, having to always drop everything... She heard the girl gasp, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Namine took a good look at the redhead girl standing in front of her, "I think I am…"

The redheaded girl bent down to pick up the spilled pencils, "Sorry, I kind of got lost so I've been running back and forth."

"I'm taking a bet that you're not from this town." Namine guessed.

She grinned, "Well you win that bet. I'm Kairi."

"A_ pretty redhead and she's friendly…_"Namine stared at her in admiration, "Namine."

Kairi handed her the rest of her dropped pencils, "Here, sorry I'd like to stay and talk a little more but I have to go back home before it gets dark."

"Wait!" Namine picked up something else from the ground that wasn't hers. "Is this yours?"

Her eyes widened in surprised and quickly ran back over to the blond, "Thanks, you don't know how much I'd be freaking out if I lost this."

She smiled slowly handing back the…"Is this a charm? It looks like a …star or sakura flower?" She wasn't saying that this girl had an odd taste in art - a charm of five shells put together, a crown in the middle with a face on the front, it was cute and unique.

Kairi laughed, "It's a star shaped charm. I made this out of thalassa seashells, it's good luck for travelers you know, I was planning on giving this to…" her cheeks became pink, "someone special to me, but I don't know if he'll accept it."

Ah, so it WAS for someone, the blond had a feeling it was like that. She must really be in love from the look on her face. Namine grinned imagining her with her future boyfriend, it'd be picture perfect, "I wish you the best of luck Kairi."

"Thanks! I hope we'll meet again soon," She smiled happily before running off in the opposite direction, "Bye!"

Namine watched the redhead run in a familiar direction, "Huh, she's heading towards the same apartment building where Sora used to live," she shrugged and headed her own way.

"People in Twilight Town are friendly..." Kairi hummed happily seeing that she was almost close to her destination, or...she thought, "Ack! I should've asked her for directions!"

"Kairi?"

The redhead automatically turned to the person who called her out, "Roxas! What great timing, I was looking for you!"

He looked at the sheet of paper that was supposed to be a map of Twilight Town, "It takes great talent to get lost in this town..."

She shook her head, "Are you kidding? How was I supposed to find your place when all you told me was look for the tunnel number 7 as soon as you step out of the train station?"

Roxas sighed and pointed to the tunnel a couple yards away from them, "Is it really that hard to find?"

(Insert nervous laugh here)

"So I'm guessing you're here to pick up some of Sora's belongings?" He pointed to the box that had his name on it, "I decided to put it in a box for you to make it easier," as he walked over and handed it to the girl. "But..." he paused, "why is he making a girl like you go get it for him and not someone like Riku? No offense to girls."

She shook her head and smiled, "None taken, but that's because the boys are all busy with blitzball at this time of year and it's not like Sora told me to do this, I volunteered for him."

"You're a good friend Kairi," Roxas grinned, ruffling with her hair as she laughed and tried to get away, "Quit it! Or else I'll tell Sora that you were being mean to me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sora? Not Riku? Tidus? Selphie?" Roxas questioned, "Just Sora?" He liked the taken aback look on her face. He also noticed something in her hand, "A star charm? For what? Helping you get lost in town?"

Her face flushed red, "S-Stop teasing me, it's for someone special!" and she quickly shoved an object into his hands, "here, this is Sora's cell phone, it doesn't work where he lives now and since you're living here, you might as well take it." She didn't bother to wait for his response and began to walk away.

He looked over at her and the charm she was holding as she walked away, the first person he thought was Sora. "Kairi."

"What?" She stopped, hoping that this wasn't another remark from him.

"Good luck with Sora."

Again, her face transitioned color, "T-Thanks," she turned around and smiled at him, her last words before she ran off, "I'll do my best!"

_"Kairi, she hasn't changed a bit," _he smiled. There was just one thing he had to confirm, as he looked for Sora's home number in his "new" cell phone.

"Sora here." The boy on the other line greeted, making Roxas laugh, "It's Roxas."

"Roxas? Hey! How's Twilight Town? Did Kairi already drop by to get my stuff?"

"Twilight Town isn't bad, I just have to get used to moving back here, and yeah she did just now."

"Really? Then I'll talk to you later, I want to meet her at the train station when she arriv-"

Now that was a first, Sora putting a girl over his cousin? "Sora," the blond boy interrupted as Sora stopped, "by any chance, is she...the reason why you left Twilight Town?"

He heard silence on the other line, "Uh..."

Roxas sighed, "Answer me honestly, did you leave knowing Namine's feelings for you?"

Sora didn't know how to say it. Of course he knew that she didn't want him to leave, but something told him that Roxas was talking about a different kind of "feeling", "I had an idea that she might've liked me, but she never told me..."

"Would you have stayed if she did tell you?" He knew the answer to this one as he heard a depressed sigh through the phone, "You left her hanging? Do you know how disappointed she'll be if-"

"I know I know!" Sora wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall hearing this from his cousin, "I was hoping that since you were coming back that you'd do me one more favor."

"Sora, I'm not going to tell her your rejection message, that's something you shou-"

"No not that. Please...take care of her for me."

* * *

_**White Mansion**_

_-10__th__ grade, Winter-_

Namine who was spending her winter break at her mansion, sat in front of the computer in boredom. Suddenly, a new message popped up as she excitedly clicked on the button to open it. "It's from Sora!"

_To: Namine_

_From: Sora_

_Subject: Re: Hello_

_Namine!_

_Sorry I've been busy that I hadn't had time to reply back. __Destiny Islands is awesome! I'm glad I'm back at home, of course I still miss you guys too. __Blitzball practices are almost every day after school and on Saturdays in the mornings. It's a little tiring :P How's your winter break going on over there? Snowing hard or hardly snowing? Haha. We don't usually get a lot of snow over here so it's a change of pace for me. Tell the others I said hi okay? Later._

_- Sora_

Namine read the message over and over before turning the computer off. Not that she wasn't going to reply back, but it did take her time to think of what to write back. She noticed snow starting to fall from her window, making her walk over and stare at the white clouds in the sky. Then the familiar ring came from the front door.

"Look who decided to come out of the mansion."

She grinned seeing Roxas at the door, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you were waiting outside like a stalker."

"Hah, you wish," He pulled out a wrapped present from his bag, "I'm working as a delivery boy today. Sign here too," he pointed to the clipboard where she was supposed to sign.

After she had signed it, she handed back the clipboard to see his grinning face, "What?"

"Did you read what you just signed?"

She glanced at the paper, "Of course, didn't I sign at the…I, Namine hereby sign this paper as an agreement to meet with Roxas later at seven?! What is this?!"

"You've been in this mansion for days," he explained, "besides, I need help with finding our friends gifts for Christmas."

She shook her head in disbelief, "And this was something you couldn't just ask me?" She sighed expecting a reply, only to hear silence, "Roxas?" She looked up to see him gone from her doorstep leaving tracks from his skateboard in the snow. She smiled before closing the door and quickly ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

**_The Market Place_**

"Any word from Sora these days?" Roxas asked her after they had finished shopping around town. The decided to sit down at a small café while they waited for their orders.

She gave him a small head tilt as in so-so. "We still keep in touch, but as time passes by, he responds much later than he used to," she gave out a nervous laugh, "I bet it's because he's busy with blitzball and school. I'm not involved with any activities at school besides art, so I'm the one with all this free time."

The waitress quietly placed their coffees in front of them and walked away to serve the other customers. Roxas took a sip from his cup before setting it down, "Even if Sora was busy, he wouldn't let that get in the way of communicating with his friends. I'm sure he's happy getting your e-mails and just can't respond as fast as he wants to."

"_He's right. It's not like Sora answers in one sentence replies or ignores my e-mails…_" Namine thought and muttered, "Yeah, you're right."

Roxas stared at the disappointed girl in front of him and concern filled his face. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't remember anything about…"Sora's team is traveling around the worlds."

"Huh?" She placed her cup down softly.

"Since Destiny Islands had been ranked as one of the top blitzball teams, they're traveling around to compete with other worlds. Sora said something about coming to visit Twilight Town when he doesn't have any game schedules going on. I think sometime around the spring season."

She sat up, her heart fluttered with hope, "R-Really? I'm so happy." Now she couldn't wait until spring would come. It was only a season away but it seemed like such a long time. _"Sora…is…coming to visit…" _Her mind repeated making her smile happily.

He smiled fondly at her seeing her in a daze. _"At least her smile has started to come back." _But a small frown appeared on his face, _"...take care of her for me" _Sora's words over the phone.

_Flashback_

_"No not that. Please...take care of her for me."_

_"..."_

_"Roxas?"_

_"Do I look like the kind of guy who'll pick up your mess?"_

_"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's working with a capital G."_

_"I'm telling you that no matter what, she's bound to find out and it's not going to be pretty."_

_"...I know."_

_End of Flashback_

His thoughts were interrupted as they both heard a mobile phone ringing from Roxas' pocket as he gave her a nervous laugh, "Ah…sorry, I'll be right back." She nodded as he stood up from his seat to answer the phone outside the building.

Roxas sighed, his phone had to ring at the perfect time. His finger pressed the send button and greeted, "Hey Olette, what's up?"

It was quiet on the other line which he figured might've been a mistake or a prank call his friends decided to do. Just when he was about to hang up, he could hear a sniffle on the other line, "Olette? What's wrong?"

Namine who was just about finished with her drink stared at her cell phone. "Roxas has been on the phone for 10 minutes…" She softly spoke and stared out the café's window. He was still on the phone and held a different expression. It wasn't serious, but it was more caring in a way. She watched him hang up and walk back into the building to her table, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he quickly replied, pulling out his wallet from his pocket, "sorry but I have to leave early, I'll pay for both of us."

"Roxas wait, I can pay for mine," Namine interrupted as she stood up and touched his hand to stop him. _"His hand is cold…" _It was quiet between the two as she quickly took her hand away, "Uh…"

The blond boy shook his head, "I invited you so consider this my treat and a thank you," he set down the munny on the table and waved, "Later!"

"See you…tomorrow…" she started, but he had already left before she could finish. When the girl realized she was still standing, she quickly sat down in her chair, her face was turning red and to be honest, she felt something different. "It must be the weather…"

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 2 what do you guys think? :)_**

**As promised, I want to thank my awesome reviewers: _ATOMIC ORANGE_:** _Thanks, oh yes, I was sad when the story started out like that, I'm feeling a little better thank you, **Pokkin Choco:** Yep, I did use it from that game, I thought it was cute :) But it also made me cry, I'm doing better so far, **Ramen and Chopsticks:** I'm alright now, hahaha, I thought it would've been cool to put that in the story, **Automatic Code Red 123: **Sheesh, Roxas is too casual about it - and we thought he was the quiet type ne?, **First Day High: **Yeah, it's a Peter Pan quote that I will never forget, :) thanks for your wonderful words of support, **Gogglelicious: ***joins in the Skull Candy chant :D I'm glad you enjoyed that scene, **Pandapple: **Thank you, :) And yes, hopefully Namine will realize that!, **U.W.A.H Squad: **Same! We should start a fan club ne? You have to admit, that's a great quote :P And thanks for ths support again, *****NaMiXaS***:** Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up!, **Fenrir of the Dark Moon: **Thanks friend :), **Fanfiction Fanatiction: **I updated I updated! :D, **Kiome-Yasha: **Hahaha, you'll have to wait and see. :) Yes, her meeting up with Roxas was too much of a coincidence - lol I'm hoping she'll realize that too. BTW: I'll r&r your story soon, I've been busy these past few days, gomen! Thanks for the awesome review _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Someday**_

_Coz someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way, I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you _

_Someday, someday_

_

* * *

_

"Oh," Namine stared at the cell phone next to the munny Roxas left to pay for their drinks. "He must've left this by accident," she whispered quietly, reaching for the phone. Pressing the send button, her eyes widened slightly at his recent caller.

* * *

"Olette!"

The brunette girl lifted her head up to see him running towards her, "Roxas…" she gave him a small smile and ran up to hug him, "You came…"

He wrapped his arms around her softly as he murmured quietly for her to hear, "How…is she?"

She let go of him, rubbing away some of her tears, and began to breathe deeply before answering, "She's still asleep, but the doctors are seeing some improvement." She stared at him, "At least she's not in a deep coma state anymore."

Roxas exhaled as his body began to lean against the hospital wall for support, "That's…a relief," he shook his head with a nervous laugh, "The moment I heard you crying and mentioning her name, I rushed over as fast as I could, I-"

"Roxas." Olette kindly interrupted. She nudged his arm, "Instead of standing out here worrying about her condition, why don't you just step in the room to see her yourself?"

Cerulean colored eyes began to glance over at the doorknob and back at Olette, "But you said-"

"Just because I said she's sleeping, doesn't mean she won't hear you."

He went quiet, as if debating whether or not walking in would be the right thing to do and decided to give in, "Thanks Olette." With the turn of the knob, he stepped into the room where she laid peacefully, sleeping soundly beneath the bed sheets. Breaking the urge to simply stand and watch, he felt his shoes dragging him closer to her side of the bed and take her hand in his. Though she was still asleep, a small squeeze from her hand responded to his surprise, "Xion…"

* * *

"Now don't you feel a little bit better after visiting her?" Olette asked once Roxas had opened the door. She stood up from where she was sitting and studied his content face, knowing already the answer to her question. He shut the door behind him with a soft click and started walking side by side with her.

"Yeah, she looks like she's doing better."

Silence came between the two again with the exception of the sounds from their shoes walking on the tile floors in their every step. Olette eyed her friend from her peripheral vision so it didn't seem obvious she was watching and couldn't help but notice something else seemed to occupy his mind, "Were…" she hesitated, "you busy when I called you?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders as a content smile appeared, "I wouldn't say busy, just more of I had free time to chat with one of our friends."

The brunette stopped walking to think and gasped, "Were you with Namine?" She began to panic, "Why didn't you tell me? I ruined your date with her and who knows where she is now, wait where is she? Did you leave her by herself?! You didn't even walk her home?! How-"

"It's fine, calm down," He patted her shoulder to calm herself, "and I told Namine that I had to leave, so no, I didn't ditch her."

"But…you didn't walk her home did you?" She was giving him a small glare, "It's dangerous for girls to be walking around this time in the evening you know."

"Says the girl who I heard beat Seifer up with her math book after he tried to demonstrate what 1+1 equaled," A punch in the arm came in contact from her fist as he rubbed his arm painfully from the impact, "Hey! Don't deny it, I'm sure Hayner was impressed when he heard that story."

She tried to say something back, but when he mentioned Hayner's name, it made her inner self swoon at the sound of it, as she turned away with light blush marks, "W-What's your point?"

The blond boy chuckled at the sight of her reaction - Roxas: 1 and Olette: 0, he won that mini debate. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't walk a girl home, but if I had to pick that and one of my closest friends suddenly waking up from her coma, I think you'd know what I'd do."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "No, you could've done both either way. First, walk Namine home and THEN come straight over here."

"You know, the fact that Cloud happens to be her older brother, I'm pretty sure that no guy would want to mix any trouble with her."

"Well-" she immediately froze the moment they stepped outside and shivered, "you could've told me that it was snowing!"

"Was it oblivious that we passed by how many windows in this hospital that you never took a quick glance at the weather?" He questioned her in disbelief, "It's winter, what did you expect?"

"Unlike some people, I pay attention to the conversation and the person I'm speaking with," the brunette said in a matter of fact.

"Fine, fine, I'll give," He pretended to sigh tiredly as he unzipped his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "there, is that better?"

"Roxas, I was kidding. Kind of, but really you don't-"

"I'm doing this since you're my friend," he paused, "and because I know Hayner would come after me if something happened to you." He grinned at her reddish expression as the two continued walking, leaving a trail of footprints in the snow.

Little did they know, once they were far enough from the hospital building, the blond girl stopped walking, seeing the familiar two from a distance. "Roxas…and…Olette?" She asked herself, remembering the recent caller on his cell phone. Though she was only walking back to the mansion, she wondered if the kind of girl who would make him run that fast would be Olette's type - charming, optimistic, unselfish, and pretty. "I wonder…" she shook her head, "they would've told me if they were together…"

* * *

**_Twilight Academy_**

_-10th grade, Winter-_

"Olette, let's walk together!"

That line caught the blond girl's attention, as she paced her sketches in slow tracing motions to pretend she was into her work. She gazed over at her friend's calm composure who smiled and followed after the blond boy. "Those two seemed awfully close lately…" she sighed, setting her drawing pencil down to rest.

"Don't worry about it Namine," Pence reassured her - for once, he didn't have that annoying camera with him. Actually, how long had he been sitting there? She didn't even notice him working in a seat right beside her. "They're visiting a good friend of theirs who came to town."

"Oh," her face flushed pink that she had jumped to conclusions. After what happened over break, she guiltily thought that she kept Olette waiting for Roxas because he left in such a hurry after her phone call. "That makes sense."

Pence grinned, "Oh, I see, is Namine feeling jealous?"

She dropped her drawing pencil and stared at him in disbelief, "W-Wha? No of course not! I…I still like Sora…" she spoke softly, her face went pinkish. To be honest, she didn't know if it was because Pence was right or saying that she still liked Sora.

The dark haired boy laughed, "Alright, whatever…" he got up and slipped his newly developed photos into an envelope, "I'm heading off to turn these in for the Photo Club, don't do anything drastic Namine." He gave a small wave before walking into another room.

"Yeah," she sighed the moment he left the classroom. Her eyes gazed over to the pencil drawing, then shut her sketchbook as she laid her head upon the desk to rest for a moment. She needed time to-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She blinked to stare at her cell phone light up, debating whether or not to answer it. Sitting up tiredly, she was just about to ignore the text message until the name Leon showed up. "Huh? He never talks to me…probably a forward…" she clicked the ok button to read it. Her face once confused immediately went to concern as her phone fell upon the floor.

* * *

**_Sunset Hill Hospital_**

"Leon!" Namine exclaimed as she slammed the door open, "How's Cloud? Is he okay?!"

"Oh hello Namine!" She was greeted by a grinning Tifa who was placing a washcloth on Cloud's forehead, "Don't worry, your brother just caught a fever and nearly fainted on the streets if Leon and I weren't around. Talk about good timing, huh?"

Red-faced, she inhaled, exhaled in disbelief, "W-W-What? Y-You mean all t-this time-" she stammered, "He just caught a fever?"

"I know," Tifa chuckled, "Ironic isn't it? Cloud of all people, would suddenly fall weak because of a fever. I told Leon to text you that he was here, but that was before we knew what was going on." She glanced over to the brown haired guy beside her, "Good thing it's not serious."

Leon nodded in agreement, "Sorry for scaring you squirt," he placed a hand on the blond girl's head in sympathy.

"Ah…" she was speechless, she wasn't used to having Cloud's friends treat her so kindly, or moreover acknowledge her existence, "it's okay…I…I'll get us something to drink, you guys must be tired!"

"You don't have to Na-" Tifa was about to say, but the blond girl had already fled out the room, "She's fast…"

"_I can't believe I got worked up over nothing…" _She scolded herself while waiting for the drink cans to pop out of the machine, _"Okay, so it wasn't nothing…it was only a fever…only…" _she sighed softly as she gathered up four drink cans and began her way back to the room. When it came to the hospital, even the word, got her enough to panic, she hadn't been in the hospital since her parents-

She jumped at the loud commotion that erupted behind her. "What was that?" Her eyes suddenly spotted a dark haired girl with short hair, collapsed on the floor, "Are you alright?!" she quickly ran over to the girl, ready to call for help if intended.

"I'm fine," the girl gave her a small smile, "I just tripped that's all, I'm still getting used to walking around after being in a bed for months."

"Thank goodness, you had me worried." Namine paused, "Uh, don't be offended, but would you like me to help walk you back to your room?"

"I'd appreciate it," she grinned, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "One of my friends was supposed to be here, but he told me he wouldn't be able to visit for a while. So I tried walking around to kill time."

Namine smiled as they started walking, "You should be more careful though, you don't want the nurses to worry over you even more that you can't leave your room."

"You're right!" The dark haired girl gasped, "I haven't thought of that, that's even worse." She pointed to the door on their left, "My room's over there, thank you."

"You didn't walk very far…" She murmured, watching the girl sit back on the bed, "How long have you been here?"

The girl glanced at her with a soft smile, "Well, technically, I've been in town for two weeks now, they transferred me over from Destiny Islands to get better treatment. If you're wondering how long I was in the hospital over there, it was about eight months."

"E-Eight m-months?" Namine stuttered, "That's a long time, how did you ever get through the days?"

"Actually, I was in a coma, so it doesn't really feel like I've been gone for that long."

"Oh, I see." She nodded, not knowing what else to add to the conversation. The silence continued on for a couple more moments before she spoke up, "Well, it was nice to meet you, I should probably head back to my brother's room before they wonder what happened to me," she turned the knob, waving a goodbye.

"Wait," The blond stopped in surprise to what else she had to add, "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

Namine paused, "Tomorrow…"

"I'm Xion," The girl added, "It'd be fun to have another friend at the hospital, I mean it gets lonely quickly, and you seem like a good person to get to know. If you don't want to that's okay, since it's out of the blue…"

"Xion?" Namine repeated, she walked over to the patient and held out her hand, "I'm Namine."

* * *

"Namine! Look at what I'm making!" She motioned for her friend to come over to see a pile of seashells. After visiting this girl for the past four days, even when Cloud had recovered and gone back home, the blond girl still kept coming to keep her company.

"Wow, I've never seen…" Namine was about to say, but a tug at the back of her mind made her stop and think if she recalled any of this. Didn't that Kairi girl have something similar? "Are these…thalassa seashells?"

"I'm surprised you know, these can only be found on Destiny Islands so not very many people know about them," She held a shell that had a star attached to it, "I made this one especially for you."

"T-Thanks," the blond held it in her hands, "It looks like a shooting star."

"That's because it was made to look like it," she grinned, "hey is that your sketchbook?" she pointed to the spiral bound sticking out of Namine's schoolbag, "Do you have any cool drawings? Can I see them?"

"Uh, sure," she handed her book over to her as she watched her skim through the pages, "Are you an artist too, Xion?"

"Sure, you could say that, but I haven't been able to keep them all in one notebook like yours," Xion replied as she stopped at one of the drawings, "Is this the view from the Clock Tower? My friend told me this is the best view in Twilight Town besides Sunset Hill."

"Yeah it is."

"Oh, this is a picture of the Sandlot! You're very detailed about your drawings."

"T-Thank you…"

"And," Xion flipped to the last page, "a papou fruit?"

"Ah, that!" Namine's face went red, "I used that picture as a reference to make something for someone as a farewell present."

"Someone you like?" An all knowing smile spread on her face seeing that she was right. "I'm sure things will work out for both of you."

Her face went deeper red, "I-I honestly don't know about that…I hadn't confessed to him-"

"What?!" Xion nearly exclaimed, keeping her voice at room level. She leaned against the pillows of her bed, "Well, I guess I'm the one to talk. That's why I'm using these." She was referring back to her pile of seashells, "My twin sister did one and now they're together. I want to try something like this and see if it works."

"This friend of yours is someone you talk about a lot, does he live here?"

She blinked as if she didn't know and smiled, "Yeah, I've loved him since we were little kids." Her face went pink, "It's so embarrassing to admit that."

"It must be nice to have somebody in your life."

"Hey, hey, don't think like that," she frowned seeing the look on Namine's face, "you have to think positive! The boy you like wouldn't like being with someone who's unhappy, you have to keep a happy face on."

"Ha, you're right," she laughed half-heartedly, still doubting that her feelings would really be returned.

Xion crossed her arms, "Well you could've had a little more enthusiasm, but I guess that'll work for now."

Namine laughed at her enthusiastic character - guess she wasn't the type to give up once she's set her goal on something. She tried to change the topic, "Xion, let's go celebrate once you leave the hospital."

"That would be fun," she nodded in agreement, "and if I help you confess to your guy, will you promise to help me?"

"E-Eh?" Namine backed away from the bed, "You can't be serious."

"I am very." She held a longing content gaze, "Please promise? We'll be helping each other!"

Ah…she didn't deal with puppy faces well. "Okay."

"Promise?"

She sighed, "Promise…"

* * *

**_White Mansion_**

"Namine, you have no new messages." Her computer repeated in her mind for the ninth time. Her last e-mail from Sora was three months ago, and no matter how many she sent without trying to look desperate, he hadn't responded, or even texted some sort of acknowledgement that he saw it.

"Get a grip, Namine," she whispered, her mind thought of excuses as to why he might've not been able to send any replies. Blitzball, homework - she knew him well that he hated doing them, chores - his mom's scary if things weren't done. Since she was outside, she decided that making footprints in the snow would distract her from going on the computer. Epic fail because her mind was STILL thinking of checking her e-mail.

"What's keeping him this busy? The worst that could happen is if he got a girl…friend…" Somehow the word girlfriend seemed foreign to her, she just didn't like the idea of Sora being with a girl who didn't deserve him. Wait, what was she thinking? She wasn't his mother! This was making it sound like she owned him.

"Watch out!" She felt two strong arms around her waist grab her from behind, as she panicked not knowing who it was.

"H-Hey! Wait!"

She could feel herself standing back on the snow, "Sorry to surprise you, you almost slipped on ice if you kept walking."

"Oh, thanks, I-" her eyes realized who she was speaking to, "R-Roxas?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"What are you doing in front of my house?"

"As your friend, I think I'm entitled to visit every once in a while right?" He grinned, "Besides, I haven't been able to talk to you at school during these past weeks."

"Oh is that it," she smiled softly.

"Well, of course I wanted to see you on my part," he sat down on the snowy surface and began to make a mini-snowman, "Have you been keeping touch with my cousin?"

She sighed as she sat beside him, "I've sent him e-mails, but he hasn't replied to any of them, he's probably busy."

"Doubt it, that guy's been hanging out with his-" he quickly stopped himself from blurting out the truth. _"Crap, almost told her…" _he mentally slapped himself, "his friends! You know, he's had too much time," he laughed nervously hoping she'd fall for it.

"Really?" A soft whisper came from her. Namine stared at him with disappointment upon her face, almost at the verge of crying, "Does Sora hate me?" she blurted out.

Roxas was shocked at her question, "What? No, of course not! Sora doesn't hate you, what…" he wiped her tears away, he hated seeing her like this, especially if his cousin was the sole reason behind it, "made you think that?"

She buried her face into her hands, "I waited…three months and he never replied to any of them. Not even a one word hello!" Great, she was having an emotional breakdown right in front of him. It would've been more comfortable if Olette was there instead of him.

He started to put an arm around her, but hesitated. _"We're talking about her feelings here, it might make it awkward…"_ But in her state, he would have to break the rules. "Sora's a dork like that," he replied, pulling her into a warm hug, "he's forgetful at times because his brain is full of cotton thoughts. He may not have replied back, but I don't doubt that he's happy whenever he reads your e-mails. It just…" he paused, "takes time…besides aren't you the girl who would know him best?"

She didn't respond.

"Namine?" He peered at the girl's face to see, "She's sleeping at a time like this?" He sighed, "You weren't listening to me at all…"

Truthfully, Namine wasn't completely asleep, but she hadn't been able to rest peacefully like this in a while that she couldn't help but…rest her eyes for a moment. And she "was" listening to his every word. She smiled, she didn't mind being with him like this…stop. What was she doing? This is Roxas not Sora.

Though they were together outside, she didn't bother to think that the computer in her room would finally light up, "Namine, you have 1 new message."

* * *

**_Sunset Hill Hospital_**

"Aren't you glad that you finally get to leave this room?" Namine smiled cheerfully as she zipped up her friend's bag and slung it over her shoulder, "These are all your belongings right?"

"Hopefully I didn't forget anything," Xion joked, she eyed her surroundings for anything left behind, "looks like we're good."

"Good, we can start heading over to where you said your friend lives."

Xion observed her blond friend's appearance, something was different about her today…"Namine, you seem happy today. Did something happen? Oh, was it with the boy you like?" She began to poke her, "SPILL!"

"Gah! Stop," she was ticklish and hated it when people found out because it would provoke them to keep doing it. "It's nothing! It was just an e-mail saying how he was sorry for not responding sooner, but he told me to let him know if I was planning to visit."

"You visiting him alone?" She grinned, "Sounds suspicious…"

"Xion," she coughed, red-faced, "don't be silly."

"Ah, he came!" Xion pointed to the boy standing in the lobby, "Roxas!" she waved for his attention.

Namine froze, her heart thumping nervously. Did she just say Roxas? As in-

"Xion!" The blond boy greeted her with a happy expression once the girl had pulled him into a hug, "and…Namine?" He didn't know that she would be here too. "You two know each other?"

Xion pointed to the two blonds, "And "you" two know each other?"

"Namine and I are friends," He grinned, putting an arm around Namine's shoulders, surprising her and Xion, "and we go to the same school."

The look on the dark haired girl's face changed, which went unnoticed by Roxas. "I see," she murmured, quickly taking her arm in with the blond boy, "well Roxas can carry that bag for you Namine! Thanks for helping me take it down to the lobby!" she grinned.

"E-Eh?" She was surprised at the change of plans, "You sure you don't need help with-"

Xion took her bag back, "Thanks, but Roxas and I can handle it!"

Hm…Namine didn't like the tone in Xion's voice when she emphasized Roxas and then her.

"I'll call you later to hang out," She added, trying not to sound suspicious in the change of attitude.

"O-Okay…" she stood there stunned as the girl dragged the boy away to the exit. Roxas took one last look at Namine - her face going pink when he gave a friendly wave before disappearing through the doors. She waved in return, uncertain if he saw. That look Xion had on her face earlier made her nervous. Almost like…then it hit her. The boy that Xion liked was Roxas.

* * *

**_Olette's House_**

"Olette, what should I do?" Namine was panicking about this. Usually she was smart enough to answer these questions herself, but her situation was an exception.

Her brunette friend sat on a comfy sofa beside her with a thoughtful gaze. "Normally I would be squealing about this, but now…I'm not sure what to tell you. It looks like you're falling for Roxas."

Namine's face went red, "I…I…"

Olette grinned, "See? Your stuttering and the fact that you blush at the sound of his name is proof."

She's right as she sighed, "Now that's where I'm confused. I don't know if I like him because he reminds me of Sora. I don't want to fall for him if it's only for that, it would hurt him more than it would hurt me."

"Namine," Olette began, "Whenever you're around Roxas, you feel happy right? Not just because he really looks like Sora."

"Y-Yeah, that's true."

"You like him as a good friend who's helped and cheered you up whenever you needed someone too, correct?"

"Well, yes but what did that have to do with this?"

"Ah," her friend winked, "if you needed a friend to talk to, you would've been e-mailing Sora about these kinds of things."

"Sora hasn't been answering his e-mails in the first place," Namine protested, "He might've been busy to reply back."

Olette sat there with a smile. "What about your new friend Xion?"

A pang went through her chest, "What about her?" Namine asked calmly.

"Were you upset or jealous when she was with Roxas?"

"I…" She leaned against her seat, "don't know, it was uncomfortable seeing them leave together but it was probably because she had this sudden change in personality and then she says she's fine without my help- "

"You're in. Love. With. Roxas." Olette confirmed.

"What?!" She stood up from where she was sitting, "That's not-" she stopped mid sentence in realization that she was wrong, "true…" the word choked out. "No, it can't be true," she repeated, shaking her head in denial.

"Namine, calm down," Now it was Olette's turn to panic as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders to stop her from an emotional breakdown. "Now breathe with me," she made inhaling and exhaling motions, "there, have we calmed down a little?"

She exhaled slowly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Namine," Worry was etched on the brunette's face, "maybe the first thing you should do is go to Sora."

"Go…to…Destiny Islands?" Namine's eyes widened in shock, "B-but-"

"Look at yourself, you're falling apart because of the guilt you carried since the day he left. As your friend…what else can I do? I could come with you if you want."

She shook her head, "No it's alright, I think you're right," she hugged her friend tightly, "Thank you Olette, I'll be back."

"Take your time to sort things out," Olette nodded, "and-" she was about to add one more thing but the blond had already ran out the door, "good luck…" was what she meant as a smile formed on her face, "of course if you have Roxas behind you, you'll do fine."

* * *

"The last trip to Destiny Islands is in fifteen minutes," Namine told herself as she glanced at her watch while running, "Hopefully I can make it in time." She was praying she would, she was definitely not the type to run for no reason. _"Sora…I'm coming to find you…"_ determination ran through her mind, _"I can finally…"_ then an image of another boy interrupted her thoughts, _"Roxas…"_

_Flashback_

"_Let me know if you're planning on visiting him."_

"_Eh?" She stood up to take the piece of paper from him, "Just wondering, but why?"_

_He shrugged, "I want to come with you when you visit him that's all, he's my cousin."_

_End of Flashback_

"_I should've told him that I was leaving…" _She debated with her inner self, _"But this time, it's a personal thing, he wouldn't want to come along-" _"Ack!" Her shoe tripped her onto the street's grounds as she moaned in slight pain.

"Namine?" She heard "his" voice from above as her gaze averted to the blond boy at the window. Ah, she forgot that he had lived in this neighborhood.

He saw the whole thing from his apartment window, "You okay?" he asked worriedly, preparing to grab first aid in case if she needed it, "Took a hard dive there. Namine?"

She stared at him in deep thought, _"he wouldn't want to come along would he?_ _Up until now, the path that I've walked on, has definitely made me happy."_ Her heart began to beat nervously to admit this, _"I fell in love…and as time went by, all those painful thoughts and happy memories became my best treasures. I can say this for sure…_"

"Hey, what's wrong?" If she wasn't going to say another word in the next 30 seconds, he was willing to jump down from his third floor building to see if she needed help.

Just before she was about to reply, another figure appeared beside him as her face fell into a disappointed gaze. Xion. "Did something happen?" She asked him, suddenly spotting the girl below, "Namine! What happened down there?"

The moment Xion appeared, her heart stopped beating nervously. Of course, she forgot about Xion. She liked Roxas since…well it didn't matter, they…looked good together. Her heart was limping when she told herself this, _"To everyone…to this person too…I can't let them worry anymore." _She stood up from the ground and faked a smile, "I'm alright." _"I can't let this person's smile disappear because of me." _A nervous laugh came along with it, "Haha, I tripped and somebody saw huh?"

"Oh silly Namine!" Xion grinned.

The blond girl continued to fake a happy expression, staring right at Roxas' direction, _"I'll promise to be stronger. Right now, if the path I can't avoid is being tested, the least I can do, is not run away at all…" _Uh oh. Her eyes were beginning to water, she could feel it, plus her vision was starting to blur. She turned away so they wouldn't see the tears that escaped, quickly waving a small farewell before running towards the station again.

Xion smiled as she was about to close the windows, noticing Roxas' frozen state, "Roxas, what's wrong?"

* * *

_**Train Station**_

"Enjoy your trip," the girl at the booth smiled, handing the blond girl her passenger ticket. She muttered a thank you, then quickly stared at the paper to see which number she was boarding on.

"**The doors for Destiny Islands are closing, passengers for Destiny Islands must aboard the train immediately." **Repeated the intercom and in an instant, travelers from all over appeared as she followed suit.

"I made it…" Namine leaned against the wall of the train and sighed in exhaustion. She was tired of all the wait, the what ifs, she needed an answer from him. She was shaking nervously at the thought of finally being able to get a response.

The beeping from the train doors started to close. That is, until a skateboard intervened making the doors reopen automatically to reveal the familiar blond boy. "R-Roxas?" She stuttered, she was stunned to see him here, now, when the only person she told was Olette. She blinked. Of course…Olette would be the person who'd call him at times like this. "W-What are y-you doing here?"

He walked over to her, with a face of concern and slight annoyance, "Olette called my house and told me. Who did you think I came all the way here for?"

"I was going to come back," She protested, but the look on his face meant more than that. Before either of them could make a move, they could feel the train departing from the station just when the doors shut tight.

"I'm going with you, Namine."

Oh, how she prayed that this trip wouldn't take long.

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for the very long delay in updating. I would like to thank those that wished me well when I was in the hospital :) Oh and writing up this chapter was a very long process for me :P There were many scenes I wanted to write up, but I also didn't want to get off topic. It may seem sudden that Namine's meeting all these characters at once, but this was a story that I intended to keep at a minimum of 5-6 chapters. I wouldn't blame you if you thought this chapter was rushed._**

**_I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this, you don't know how many times I had to listen to Nina's "Someday" song and pocky boxes to brainstorm this chapter - this was the hardest to write up. You know those moments when you know what you want to happen but writing it seems different from what you've planned? Yeah, that was me._**

_Ever since the recent Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days came out, I've seen many stories that involve Xion, haha. I wanted to add her into this and keep her as an optimistic type. No, she is not going to be a mean girl in this story. Kind of. __This chapter is odd. I will admit that. Namine is still trying to figure out how to put her happiness together in her life, so it sorta seems like she's in denial. Poor girl._

_**Chapter 2 Reviewers to Thank: Fanfiction Fanatiction: **Ahaha, yes that was long. :P Too bad I couldn't update AS SOON, but hopefully, this longer chappie was enough to make it up! **Inspiration of Imagination: **Thank you, I've been trying to write up stories that had some sort of uniqueness (if that's even a word) from others. **ATOMIC ORANGE: **Yay! I'm happy that you're happy! I'm glad you understand Sora's situation, love is a very difficult battle. Especially ones that are left unsaid. Poor Namine. **Ramen and Chopsticks: **I'm glad my efforts of creating a long chapter is appreciated. You'll figure out what happens? Next chapter will be an even bigger twist. **First Day High: **Yes, what Sora did was hurtful, let's find out how the ending will be with our hero/heroine :) **Automatic Code Red 123:** Yep, many reviewers would agree, glad to see that it was worth writing up. Hahaha, we needed a comical moment - Cloud was perfect for the part. **chococrepes:** Thanks! I have to admit, trying to get the start of the story going is very difficult. It seems like with Xion around, there's going to be another pairing developing after Namine and Roxas - I still love them of course. Competition! **Gogglelicious: **It made you laugh? Hahahahaha yes if it's the Cloud and Tifa scene, I can agree. Ah, good point, Roxas almost seems like a ladies' man without trying to act like one. We need more boys like that in our world, lol. **U.W.A.H Squad: **The one and only comical moment worth reading huh? :) Haha that was a funny mini convo. **Pandapple: **It was also the cheesiest thing I thought of, but hey it works. **Kiome-Yasha: **Oh my, a VERY WONDERFUL long review. Thank you!!! =] Ahaha, I'm a Cloti fan too so don't worry. Yes! That Sora is the messy type, thankfully we have Roxas around to help clean up, haha. Only problem is another girl who happens to join our story - Xion. Gasp! I'm worried for Namine's future...**Kingdom~sky: **I love how you wrote you were arrowed by cupid, what a wonderful comment. Yes, these tangled feelings must be rearranged to their correct orders! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**. DreemKii**: :) I thought the clipboard scene would be an uncliche way to get these two to get together, don't you think so?** storycreater**: The Philippines is a busy place, but I loved shopping around. Nina's singing voice is very much different from other Philippine singers, especially her "Someday" song. I guess that's what attracted me to listen to it. Hopefully you're starting to catch on the lyrics' purpose to the story. And don't worry, these complications will all be settled by the end of the story. If only they could just be honest with each other! Haha. _

_**Coming up! Chapter 4:** Namine doesn't have a choice but to take Roxas with her. Though her mind is made up and ready to confess to her first love, she'll discover more of what's been happening behind her back. Not only that, Xion decides to follow them and ruin their EVERY moment. This is going to be tougher than a love triangle..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Someday_**

_Right now, I know you can't tell,_

_I'm down and I'm not doing well,_

_But one day these tears, they will all run dry,_

_I won't have to cry,_

_Sweet Goodbye_

* * *

**Train Trip to Destiny Islands**

"_How can he be so calm at a time like this?" _Namine thought to herself. Throughout the trip, she had been looking over at Roxas wondering why he hadn't said anything besides him insisting on going with her earlier.

So far, he had been keeping his composure and, _"Wait," _Namine blinked when she noticed the wires of his earphones, _"he was listening to music this whole time?" _she sighed, _"No wonder he's been quiet. He's not worried about anything. It's all in my head."_

"We're here."

Namine glanced up, "Huh?"

"C'mon," Roxas took her by the hand, "this is our stop."

She let herself get dragged by the boy, hand in hand in awkward silence as she sighed nervously. She couldn't tell if Roxas was still upset or if he was just, "Are you still mad at me?"

He stopped walking as her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't mean to let that slip. "What?" She heard him ask, she winced at the thought that she made this even more awkward between them. "Of course not," he breathed softly, "I mean, I was never mad at you in the first place."

Namine blinked, "But you seemed…earlier…you sounded like…" she was referring to his attitude earlier when he got on the train with her. Concern fell over his face as he listened patiently as she sighed, "Never mind, I just…you didn't have to come along…"

"Is it a bother to you?"

"N-No!" She shook her head, "That wasn't what I meant! I feel bad that you're using up your free time coming with me, when you could be back at home-"

"Doing what?" He interrupted her, "Running around with our friends having snowball fights while you're here by yourself? I'm not that heartless to do that."

Her face slightly reddened. There he goes again, acting like his usual self to make any girl swoon. She was sure that he would've done this for anyone and she was just one of the many to feel this way. To Roxas, this was probably the norm for him, helping any lady in need. Inhale, exhale. "Why are you doing this?"

"_We had an agreement, that I was going to come with you, if you came here," _he wanted to tell her. She may have thought that he was wasting his time being with her, but that wasn't the case. _"You're wasting your time going after Sora." _Roxas held her hand firmly, "We better go before it gets dark."

* * *

_**Roxas Residence**_

Inhale, exhale. The room smelled of sweet lavender and everything about this place was neat, but with one problem. Namine sighed, "Now how did I get from the plan confessing to Sora to staying at Roxas' house?" It was almost midnight, hours after they ate dinner downstairs and here she was, laying on the bed, unable to fall asleep. How could she? It was only her and Roxas in the house since his parents were on a business trip. Oh if Olette found out about this…_"I need some air."_

She peered over at the windows, "There's a balcony out there?" She sat up from the bed and walked to see that with a simple pull, the doors lead her to a small balcony revealing the view of the ocean before her. "Wow, I would love to sketch this!" She was in awe at the sight of Destiny Islands at night. "I understand why Sora would want to live here, it's pretty…" She walked over to the balcony's edge, staring at the ocean's water. _"I wonder why Roxas decided to leave this place. Because his parents are always traveling, they left the house for him, but he still lives alone, even when they let him transfer to Twilight Town." _Her gaze began to soften, _"I wonder if he ever feels lonely…" _she sighed, "Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

She jumped in fright, completely caught off-guard that he was behind her. "Roxas? H-How long were you s-standing there?"

"Oh you didn't know?" His hand ran through the strands of his hair as he smiled sheepishly, "I thought you noticed me, isn't that why you said my name?" All the blond girl could do was blush, he took that as a no. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I walked upstairs and saw that your light was on, I thought maybe you fell asleep. I was going to turn it off until I saw you standing here."

"O-Oh, I see," Namine hoped her pink face would fade back to its normal color soon, "I couldn't get to sleep."

"You too?" He decided to stand beside her, "I might see why if you saw this. It's been awhile since I've stood here."

"Really?" She tried to act casual, her heart was beating fast from what had just happened. Inhale, exhale.

"Namine, look up at the sky."

Namine looked at him. Roxas smiled, pointing a finger towards the sky, motioning her to look up as well. She hoped he wasn't playing a dirty trick on her. But once she did, a smile grew on her face, "Stars…"

"Cool, huh?"

"Definitely."

"_Good, she's happy." _Roxas saw the genuine smile upon her face turn into a soft giggle as she pointed to several stars above them. He was worried that he would never be able to see her this happy again unless if she was with Sora. Speaking of Sora, they still needed to get that taken care of.

Namine beamed when he caught eye contact with her, making him feel more nervous. How was he going to fix that without hurting her? He didn't want this to be the last time he was going to see her smile. He sighed, maybe he was thinking too much about it.

"Roxas?" He turned to look at her, "Do you ever wish that you could control time? You know, make time stop at the moments you never want to end or fast forward to the future when you're finally happy in the end?"

She's thinking about Sora again, it was easy for him to read that expression on her face. He shrugged, "Sometimes, but when you think about it, if we did have that power to control time, we'd never be able to face the future ahead of us." They both stared at the sky as a few shooting stars sped by, "You know, there are many people that can potentially fall in love with you as there are stars in the sky," he said quietly.

Namine glanced at the boy beside her, who was busy naming the constellations in his head, "What?" She thought she heard him mumble something.

He didn't need to see her reaction, "Someday, you'll get there and realize what you've been missing all along. That's my answer to your question."

Her expression changed into her thinking mode, "But that answer doesn't make any sense."

Roxas chuckled, "Well don't spend too much time thinking about it. We should probably get some sleep if we're going to find Sora tomorrow."

"Right," she could feel herself blushing hearing Sora's name. She walked over to her bed as Roxas began to leave the room, "Roxas?" He heard her call out, "Thank you. You're a good friend you know that?" He paused. Of course, she would mention that, that's all they were weren't they? "Anytime." He gave her an all knowing smile, before shutting the door behind him. "If only…"

* * *

_**School Dormitory**_

"Wait," Namine grabbed his hand to stop him from reaching the doorknob in front of them, "we shouldn't go in."

"Why not?" Roxas sighed. It nearly took them two hours to convince Namine that they should go visit Sora at school after they visited his house only to find out from his mother that he decided to live in the school dorms.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

"He's not here anyways," With the turn of the knob, they were stunned to see that the room was completely organized and clean, "wow, I didn't know he's become such a neat freak."

"Me neither." Namine hesitated to step in the room, worried that they had mistaken this room for someone else. "The Sora I know back at home would've had all his laundry laying around, his desk would've been full of assignments that he was supposed to do, and empty pocky boxes would be everywhere."

Roxas laughed, "Maybe he's changed."

"Change, huh?" Namine murmured. Before she could add any more to that, something from the shelf of his desk caught her eye, making her walk towards it to give it a closer look. Her hand reached for it, carefully making sure it wouldn't break. "He still has this," she smiled, holding it close to her, "I thought he was going to keep it with him always, but I guess he wanted to keep it safe," she closed her eyes, _"the paopu star charm I gave him…"_

"It must be important to him if he left it out on display like that."

She opened her eyes, realizing that Roxas was still there. "U-Um, you d-didn't see me just-" her face began to turn red, too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

Roxas chuckled at her embarrassed expression, "You looked cute for a moment there."

Speechless, her face reddened even more as she quickly placed the star charm back on the shelf. She needed to learn how to handle flattery more.

"Roxas?" Thank goodness, someone was there to save the moment. In fact, that voice sounded familiar as they both looked over to see the famous brown haired boy standing before them.

"Sora! Hey," Roxas slapped high five with him, "decided to drop by for a surprise visit. Surprise."

"Yeah, I'm definitely surprised," Sora laughed. He grinned at his cousin before noticing the blond girl standing by his desk. He was stunned, "Namine?" he walked over to her, as she stood frozen in spot, unable to move or speak in deep shock. He smiled, "Do I at least get a hug?"

"Eh?" Her heart began to beat rapidly, "Can I?"

This made Sora laugh, "C'mon Namine, I don't think you ever had to ask for permission to- woah!" He nearly fell over as the blond girl immediately embraced him, "I missed you!" she grinned.

"Yeah," he happily returned the hug, holding her close to him, "it's been awhile, Namine," he whispered softly.

"_Namine," _she liked the sound of her name when he said it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. It was definitely better than a dream.

Of course, their moment was ruined by the sound of ringing from Sora's cell phone. "Sorry," he murmured, as he reached for the phone in his pocket and answered it.

"Aren't you glad you got to see him?" Namine nearly jumped at the sound of Roxas' voice beside her. She looked at him, a smile pasted on his face. She reached for his hand and held it firmly, "Thank you, Roxas." She smiled, "Otherwise, I would've gotten lost if I had gone alone."

He rolled his eyes, making Namine giggle, "Yeah I know, you'd be doomed without me."

"_They have better chemistry than I thought," _Sora observed the two, while he talked on the phone, "Alright, I meet you there." He hung up the phone as his familiar giddy expression reappeared, "Hope you both don't mind, but I have to meet up with a classmate to finish some final touches for our school project."

"Sure, we better get out of your room anyways," Roxas agreed, "I'll give Namine a tour around the island."

"Cool, I'll see you both later then!" Sora waved as he ran out of the room.

"_Strange…He was sure in a hurry for a project like that. He's never eager to do homework. Maybe his partner is super strict or something…" _Namine shook her head. Maybe she was overanalyzing everything. Life here on Destiny Islands was completely different from Twilight Town, hence the names. Two different worlds.

* * *

_**Destiny Islands**_

"Too bad they don't sell sea salt ice cream like back in Twilight Town," Roxas comfortably sat himself next to the girl who was busy working on several sketches of the ocean. He looked over at her coloring utensils. They were nearly half buried in the sand. "You know, you should keep track of your colored pencils, unless if you plan on making your own treasure hunt later."

"Oh, you're right!" She immediately began reaching for several colors, placing them inside her bag, "I guess it'd be safer if I kept them in here," she chuckled at her carelessness.

"Here," he picked up a red pencil. For a moment, he was caught up in staring at the color. Red. It reminded him of her, "I wonder if she," he accidentally rambled off.

But Namine managed to hear his unfinished sentence, "She?" She took the pencil from his hand, placing it with the rest of the other colored pencils.

"Sorry," he didn't know why he was apologizing.

She smiled softly, "It's okay Roxas. You can tell me, it's already fair since you already know my story."

"Speaking of that," Roxas faced her, "when are you going to tell Sora?"

"I was thinking of-" Namine glanced at Roxas, only to stop mid-sentence. It surprised both of them how close their faces were to each other. Namine blushed, "Er, well…" She glanced away in embarrassment. "I-I'm not sure…"

"I see," Roxas wasn't sure why the girl had suddenly gotten self conscious again. Maybe the topic was still a sensitive subject for her. "This girl I liked," he referred back to her question, "is kind of like you." He could feel her staring at him, listening intently. "She's a little more outgoing, a bit of an airhead, but she still had her smarts." He smiled, "We grew up together here."

"So you really care about her," Namine concluded. She could tell in the tone of his voice and the expression on his face was genuine. Her fingers swayed back and forth in the sand, making endless random patterns, "is it…" she paused. Somehow, she had a hard time saying her name, "Xion?"

She closed her eyes in fear that he would say yes. _"Hang on, why should I care who he likes?"_

To her shock, he replied, "No."

"What?" She stared at him in disbelief, "I thought you had feelings for her since-"

"No, no," he shook his head, "It's someone you haven't met yet. Besides, Xion...she's a special person too, I care about her a lot, but…"

Ironically, this made Namine even more disappointed. It was bad watching him and Xion together like a third wheel when they hung out, but it was bad enough that there was another girl already set in his mind. _"Someone I haven't met yet," _she seemed unhappy at that line, "Are you…going to confess to that girl?"

She gazed at him, waiting for an answer. She froze. Why again was she concerned about his love life? He began to grin as her smile seemed to sink slowly. Maybe it just felt nice having a guy focus his attention on her. For once someone besides Sora. "Nope."

Namine blinked, "Why not? If I'm going to tell Sora my feelings, you should too. Wait, was this part of the reason why you wanted to come with me?"

"Not at all," he bluntly stated. "I had no intention of doing that. Besides," he swiped the excess sand that covered his pants and stood up, "she's already happy with her special someone."

Hesitantly, Namine stood up as well, but stared at the ocean in front of them as a mere distraction from any awkward eye contact. "But are you happy with that?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I don't want to interfere with her happiness. The person she chose is like a brother to me. He's a perfect match for her, someone who's optimistic and well liked by everyone. Unlike me…" he forced a laugh, "you know that guy's always been the popular one, there's just something about him that people like."

Namine looked over to see Roxas walking ahead of her. He closed his eyes, feeling the ocean breeze pass by them. Though he didn't look like it, he was serious. She frowned. She hated it when her friends pretended that things didn't bother them, when it obviously did. Subconsciously, her hand tugged the sleeve of his jacket, "That's not true, Roxas!" she accidentally blurted.

He immediately opened his eyes just as she let the strands of her blond hair cover her face in embarrassment. At the same time, she couldn't believe that he would think that lowly of himself. Hearing things like giving up your happiness for someone else's made her tear up. Whoever his friend is, Roxas still had points about him that other people didn't have.

"Er I mean…no…I…" She shut her eyes when she felt his fingers push her blond strands of hair away from her face, "You're…" he touched her cheek softly, "quite the crybaby aren't you?"

Immediately, her eyes blinked open, "W-What?"

He grinned, "Not that I was complaining, at least you're letting people know how you feel. It's better than bottling it up inside."

She gave him a weird stare, "You sound like a therapist, in a good way."

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe I'll be a good therapist someday."

"Someday…" she repeated, remembering him saying that word last time, "sounds like never."

He tilted his head, "You don't think I'd be a good therapist?"

"W-What? N-No I didn't mean that at all I-"

"Namine, I was kidding."

"Oh." She watched him laugh at the embarrassed expression that was probably on her face right now. Not before long, it was replaced by her own genuine smile as she laughed along with him. Maybe it wasn't bad hanging out with someone else for a change.

"Shall we go back home?" He looked like he was back to his former self.

She didn't have to say anything, just simply holding his hand said all as she smiled, _"Yeah."_

* * *

**At Roxas' house**

"Don't go…"

Roxas silently placed a blanket over the blond girl's body as she fell asleep on the couch. He had been hearing her sleep talk for three nights already, he wasn't surprised at all. It was just a habit of hers.

"So..ra…" she held onto his hand, not letting go as he patiently sat on the floor beside her. "Namine," he muttered softly, "if I could control time, I would use it right now to stop you from getting hurt…" He felt her hand slowly let go of his as she fell into a peaceful slumber from hearing those words. It made him smile a little that-

He suddenly heard bags being dropped, "Roxas?" Another female voice gasped at the doorway as he blinked, stunned to see, "Xion?"

The next morning

"I'm so excited for you Namine!" Xion jumped up and down, dragging Namine with her into a little circle dance, "You're going to tell that boy you like him!" Apparently, after Xion had appeared last night, she had brought her belongings with her, meaning she had intended to stay with them. Surprisingly, this girl had enough energy to jump around so early in the morning.

The blond girl's face went red, "I-Well…he's-"

"And you're blushing, how cute!" Xion grinned. Roxas smacked her head with a plate.

"Will you stop that? Namine doesn't like that sort of attention," he scolded her. Xion pretended to pout, complaining about how he should be less abusive to his friends.

The blond girl simply smiled as she watched the two bicker. It made her feel nostalgic. Yes, her and Sora, they probably looked like that back then. Two good friends, hanging out as if they had all the time in the world. That made her feel…as a tear slipped, sad.

"Look what you did, you made Namine cry!" Xion glared at the boy who scoffed at her poor acting skills at trying to be funny. She crossed her arms, "Let's cheer her up by going outside then."

* * *

_**Destiny Islands**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Namine glanced up from her trance. Whenever she was in the mood to sketch a scenery or anything, she was always off in her own little world so it was hard to grab her attention. "Huh? Of course I am."

Roxas frowned as he sat beside her, "You seemed upset this morning."

"Oh, that?" Namine laughed nervously, "I was just feeling sentimental about something."

"It's Sora, isn't." She wondered if her face was that easy to tell. He grinned, "You've been talking about him in your sleep."

Her expression fell into an annoyed look. "You eavesdropper," she smacked him lightly with her sketchbook, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Roxas was the kind of guy who easily ruined moments with one sentence.

"Hey, you were the one talking aloud, I couldn't help it-" Roxas tried to restrain her hands from hitting him as they both later sat there laughing as Xion watched from afar. She didn't like how things were going between them, one bit.

"Xion! Look at the sandcastle we made," Roxas grinned as he waved his friend over, which she reluctantly did.

"Roxas! Wakka and I are going skim boarding, wanna come?" Tidus pointed to his board and winked, "I know you want to."

"No need to ask," Roxas knew fully well what Tidus meant, "you two will be fine here right?"

"Of course," Xion rolled her eyes sarcastically, "We don't need a babysitter to watch over us at a beach. Namine and I will just have to make a giant sandcastle without you," she stuck her tongue out at him as he ruffled with her hair, before running off to join the other guys. "You don't mind hanging out with me, right Namine?"

The blond girl handed her a sand shovel and smiled, "Course not."

"Too bad we couldn't take a picture of our awesome sand castle," Xion began as they started to gather up their belongings, "That big ocean wave just had to ruin the moment."

"It was fun while it lasted." Namine folded the towel neatly, noticing Xion's frozen state, "Something wrong?"

"My bracelet…"

"Huh?" Namine stared at Xion's wrist where the bracelet was supposed to be. The dark haired girl started to check her bag and her pockets, "It's not here…what if…" she looked over at the blue waters, "I can't lose it, I must've lost it when we were building sand castles."

"Your doctor said you're not allowed to swim until you've fully recovered from the hospital," Namine tried to tell her calmly, knowing that it would make it worse, "are you sure it's not somewhere in the sand or-"

"It's not in any of our belongings, we have to find it, Roxas gave it to me!" Xion panicked, making her cough from stress.

The blond girl froze. It's a no wonder why Xion had been frantic about it. If it were a normal bracelet, she would've shrugged it off, but this was… "I'll go find it. You're getting yourself sick." She patted her shoulder softly, before frowning, "Xion, you're burning, I think you have a fever."

"What? Namine, but you-"

"It's okay, I'll do my best to find it, go back to the house and if Roxas is there, tell him that I went out to sketch some more scenery and he shouldn't worry about me, okay? It'll give me enough time to go look for it."

Xion coughed slightly, "Okay. Good luck, Namine." She walked away, leaving the blond girl to search for her so-called lost item. She reached into the back pocket of her shorts, where her bracelet really was and smiled. That should keep her away from Roxas for a while. "I should ask Roxas to take me out to the movies, tonight."

- _After time has passed by..._

"This is impossible…" Namine sighed as she stood in shallow water. She had been retracing their steps for an hour and still no sign of where her bracelet might've been. She almost wanted to give up and tell Xion that since it was lost in the ocean, there was no hope in getting it back. "But I can't just tell her without trying." She walked into deeper waters, maybe it had gotten washed onto a nearby rock or something. _"But it wouldn't be safe to go too far since-"_ a sudden wave surprised her, as it pulled her into the waters.

* * *

"-mine…Namine!"

Immediately, her blue eyes appeared as she blinked and sat up confused. "What happened?"

"That was close," She looked over at the boy who was sitting beside her. Tidus looked relieved, "I was heading home when I saw that wave nearly drown you. Why were you by yourself, that was dangerous you know, what if I hadn't been there, you-"

"Alright, I get it," she placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing on, "thank you."

He began to inhale deeply, calming himself down. "What were you doing out here? Roxas thought you and Xion would be home by now."

"I was…trying to look for a bracelet Xion lost earlier."

He shook his head as Namine added, "I know. It was stupid, but I couldn't refuse and tell her that there was no way of finding it. I had to try."

"And risk this? If Roxas were here-"

She instantly looked at him, "You're not going to tell him are you? Please, don't tell him, I'll tell him personally. Trust me."

"But-"

"Thanks again!" She waved at the older boy, before heading back to the direction of Roxas' house. She didn't want to waste anymore time being outside when her friend was at home sick. As for Tidus who wasn't sure if she would keep her word, pulled out his cell phone and began to dial numbers.

"_I can't actually tell Roxas what happened," _Namine reminded herself, once Roxas worries, he won't keep his eyes off of you, and that was the part she wanted to avoid the most. Out of the corner of the older house shacks, she bumped into another person as they both fell onto the sand.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison.

Namine blinked, the girl in front of her also did the same, "Don't I know you?" they both asked each other at the same time again.

They both laughed, "Didn't we happen to do this exact same thing when we first met each other?" Namine bent down to reach for the belongings that fell out of Kairi's bag.

"Yeah, we did," Kairi grinned, "Namine, right?" She glanced at her face, happy to see that the blond girl had remembered her and her name, "What's gotten you down? You don't look happy."

"Eh?"

The redhead gave her an all knowing smile, "I can tell something's been on your mind. You can't lie to me."

"Oh, you can tell?" A faint blush grew on Namine's face as she tried to look away without seeming obvious, "S-So! Did you find yourself a special someone?"

"Me?" Kairi was about to point out that the girl was changing the subject, but it sounded like a hint that it was related to her situation. "It was a success," she beamed, "He now carries the star charm I gave him everywhere," she clapped her hands dreamily, "in fact, I'm meeting up with him now."

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm probably taking up your time-"

"Nonsense! That boy's never on time anyways," Kairi laughed, "Is there someone you've been looking for on the islands?" The look on Namine's face proved the obvious. The redhead was in awe, instantly, her hands took Namine's, "I have newfound respect for you! That's so romantic, coming all the way from another town! You're more courageous than I am."

"Well, I haven't talked to him just yet."

"Eh?" Kairi looked disappointed. "But you are, right? I mean you're not just going to give up are you?"

"Well no, but it's taking much more mental thought than I planned," she sheepishly tugged on her blond strands, "I'm more worried about what his answer will be. I mean if I get rejected, that'll ruin our friendship." She sighed, "That's much worse than not confessing at all."

"Namine," Kairi held her hand and squeezed it softly, "even though we haven't gotten to know each other that well, I believe there's nothing wrong with trying. You're both friends, you know him well enough what he likes and dislikes." She smiled, "I was scared too, but I'm glad I ended up saying it."

"_She's right."_

"And if it ends unhappily," Kairi patted her shoulder, "you can come to me. Well, if you want to…we're friends, right?"

Namine giggled and hugged her new friend, "We were already friends when we first ran into each other."

Kairi laughed, "I guess one of us should've slowed down then, we would've had a safer crash landing," she joked, making Namine laugh. "Where are you staying at? As you can tell by my uniform, I live in the school dorms, so I should walk you back before I stay out too late."

"Oh no you don't," the redheaded girl felt an older boy grab her arm, "I'm not letting two young ladies walk out by themselves, even if you know your way around the island in the dark."

"Riku!"

Namine watched Kairi argue with her silver haired friend. _"Who's he?" _she wondered if this was her boyfriend, a pretty faced, tall, protective type of boy. "Is he?" She gestured towards Riku.

"Eh?" Kairi shook her head furiously, "No, no! See, this guy here, is Riku he's-"

"I'm Kairi's babysitter, nice to meet you." Riku smiled, as if his role was something to be proud of.

"Dork, I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Well I'm already babysitting your boyfriend, I might as well look after you, too."

Her friend fumed either from the term boyfriend, or the comment about her having to be baby sat at this age, as the boy laughed at her expression. Scoreboard: Kairi 0, Riku 1

"Uh, Namine! I swear it's not like that between me and this guy," Kairi noticed the blond girl shaking only to realize she was trying hard not to laugh. "Uh…" she laughed nervously, "I guess I should just tell you as I tried to say earlier, that this dork, Riku happens to be one of my childhood friends. He likes to make fun of me all the time. That's why he made that babysitter joke."

"Actually, I was being serious."

"Shut up."

* * *

_**Roxas' House**_

"Thanks for walking me back you guys," Namine smiled, "I can walk to the front door from here."

"No problem," Riku nodded, Kairi grinned, waving farewell to her as they walked away, "See you later, Namine!"

Just as when she was about to open the door to go inside, someone else had already beaten her to it. "Oh, Roxas?" She was surprised not only to see him, but the expression he had on his face right now, looked upset.

"Namine!" Yep, he was definitely upset and at the same time relieved that she was back, "Where have you been?"

"Er…I was…" Namine didn't know how to explain, or if she was supposed to tell him about Xion losing the bracelet Roxas gave her. "Ah!" She needed to find Xion, "How's Xion's fever?"

"Namine, wait-" he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away, "I heard from Tidus that you nearly drowned today."

She kept quiet, her back towards him so she didn't have to face him. She could hear an exasperated sigh from Roxas. Now what? She winced. Was he going to yell at her for being an airhead? Give her some sort of lecture? Or-

Instead, she was swept up into his arms as he held her tightly, "Namine…" he murmured.

"Uh…" She could feel herself blushing. "Roxas," He didn't say anything. "Roxas, I-"

"Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you today? Let alone have Tidus tell me you nearly drowned?" The tone of his voice wavered, as if he was trying not to get upset with her. Listening to him right now made her nervous, he was worried, but it almost sounded like…

"I mean, think of the people who care about you-"

She suddenly felt disappointed when he mentioned people. That's right, he was probably thinking of that deal they made from before, she was probably burdening him by being here…"I appreciate you trying to do this for Sora's sake-"

He cut her off, "It wasn't for Sora."

"Huh?" Roxas let go her and stared at her in disbelief that she hadn't gotten the point.

"I did all of this for you."

She froze. The look on his face was no joke, he meant every word. "You…" she tried to say, but now him staring at her made her self conscious.

But before either of them could say a word, they had forgotten someone else was in the room, "Nami…ne?" Xion had been sleeping a couple yards away from where they were standing. It looked like she had been sleep talking.

Namine walked away from Roxas towards Xion's sleeping figure on the couch, "Xion?"

The dark haired girl had been drifting on and off in her sleep, "Namine?" She murmured, the blond girl touched her forehead softly. Her fever was nearly gone. "I'm getting…better," Xion gave her a small smile, pushing Namine's hand aside to show she didn't need to worry.

"Ah," Namine noticed something dangling on her friend's wrist, "Is that…"

Xion slowly glanced at the wrist she was staring at, "Oh…Roxas…he found it on the kitchen floor…I thought I lost it, I'm pretty clumsy aren't I?" she laughed lightly, forcing a smile, "Sorry for making you go look for it."

"Um…no it's okay." Namine couldn't believe she spent all that time looking for something that wasn't even there in the first place, "I'm glad you're alright and that the bracelet's found." Xion nodded, drifting back to sleep, leaving Namine and Roxas the only ones awake. She glanced over at the blond boy who was leaning against the doorframe, waiting to talk to her again.

She placed the blanket over Xion, tucking her in carefully so she wouldn't wake up. "She'll be alright…"

"Yeah."

Namine blushed, remembering where they left off before Xion interrupted. "Uh, Roxas?" She nearly gasped, because he was a lot closer to her than she thought. He tended to have a habit of appearing here and there. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue on. "T-Thank you," she stammered and bowed her head slightly, "Good night, I'm going to bed!"

"Ah," Roxas wanted to keep talking to her, but she had already run upstairs, probably embarrassed after what happened. And suddenly, that just made him blush too. He wanted to mentally smack himself. "Great, I just ruined it…"

* * *

_**A Visit at Sora's House**_

"Hey, why does Sora's mom have all these photo albums out of their boxes?" Xion pointed to the mess of photos scattered around the room. "Oh! I remember this, you guys were trying to build your own boats so you could race and see who was the best sailor on the island," she snickered at the thought, "didn't you forget to put the sails on your boat and ended up being last in the race?"

He blushed immediately, swiping the picture away from her grasp, "Don't remind me."

"Aw, is Roxas embarrassed?" She teased, poking his shoulder as Namine simply chuckled at the two of them. "Namine, I bet you didn't know that Roxas could outrun Sora and Riku in a paopu fruit race."

She tilted her head in confusion, "A what race?"

"Oh that's right, if you had lived here you would know what that means," Xion muttered, "It's a race held every year to see who could get through these obstacle courses on wooden planks and win the paopu fruit in the end. It's really hard."

"Easy for you to say," Roxas rolled his eyes, "you never had to compete with us."

She grinned, "But I sure had fun watching you try."

For a moment, Namine forgot her reason for being here as she continued to smile and giggle at every occasional moment Xion and Roxas had a story to tell her from the photos they were looking through. Half of the time, she was interested and entertained by their stories, but the other half was her feeling…out of the picture. She couldn't blame them though, it's not like she could relate or add in any of her comments, because she didn't really know majority of what their conversations were about.

"Roxas! Look!" Xion grinned, pointing to one of the pictures in the book, "It's us when we were kids at the Starlight Festival!"

"Yeah, you're right, I almost forgot how much fun those were," Roxas chuckled, "there aren't many stars in Twilight Town."

"Eh? No way!" Xion stared at him in disbelief, "You should come visit us more often so you don't forget."

He smiled, ruffling with her short dark hair, "Alright, fine I'll reconsider it."

"Yay!"

The blond haired boy laughed at his friend's enthusiasm and glanced over at Namine who was sitting beside them looking at several photos displayed on the table. Feeling that she was being watched, she nervously looked up to see Roxas' cheerful expression as he gave her a small wave. She giggled softly and waved back to return the gesture.

"Roxas, could you please come over here for a moment?" another voice interrupted the trio sitting comfortably in the room.

"Be right back, my aunt needs me," Roxas stood up and ran over to the kitchen where the two girls were left to converse by themselves.

"I didn't realize how much pictures were taken at the time," Xion murmured, skimming through the pages of Roxas' photo albums, "it's a no wonder why his mom was nicknamed 'mamarazzi', she took so many."

"Yeah, she did." Namine agreed, her eyes keeping up with the pace of the amount of photos and pages were being turned until one specific photo had her hand stop Xion from continuing on. "Wait."

"What?" she muttered in a slightly irritated tone. She gazed at the photo Namine's hand stopped upon. The one with Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and herself. A smile formed upon her face, "Oh this?" She asked innocently, "Back when we were younger, the four of us used to play together all the time."

The blond girl was stunned, "Y-You guys all knew each other before?"

"Of course, aside from Sora and Roxas being cousins, Kairi is my twin sister, why else wouldn't we have gotten to know each other?"

"K-Kairi?"

Xion gazed at her, "Looks like you're still getting it in your head." She pointed to the redhead in the photo, "See here? That's my twin sister Kairi, she's had a crush on Sora since we were little." She smirked, "Maybe when he came to visit us over spring break last year was when he decided to move back to Destiny Islands."

"_What?" _Her words echoed into Namine's mind. _"How could that…" _

_Flashback_

_**Clock Tower**_

"_Let me know if you're planning on visiting him." (Roxas)_

"_Eh?" She stood up to take the piece of paper from him, "Just wondering, but why?"_

_He shrugged, "I want to come with you when you visit him that's all, he's my cousin."_

_**White Mansion**_

_She sighed as she sat beside him, "I've sent him e-mails, but he hasn't replied to any of them, he's probably busy." _

"_Doubt it, that guy's been hanging out with his-" he quickly stopped himself from blurting out the truth. (Roxas)_

_End Flashback_

She paused. It was 'that' moment, the part when he nearly said something else, but said friends instead. She turned to look back at Xion who gave her a blank look, _"Is that true? All this time he-"_

_Flashback_

"_Sora's a dork like that," Roxas replied, pulling her into a warm hug, "he's forgetful at times because his brain is full of cotton thoughts. He may not have replied back, but I don't doubt that he's happy whenever he reads your e-mails. It just…" he paused, "takes time…besides aren't you the girl who __**would know him best?"**_

_End Flashback_

_Crash! Thud!_

"Ah!" Namine blushed as she bent down to pick up the fallen photo albums she was previously holding, "S-Sorry…it slipped…"

"It's okay…" Xion murmured softly, kneeling down to help her gather any fallen photos on the floor. She looked up at the blond girl, "I was wondering, do you think you know Sora as well as you think you do?"

Namine froze, "W-What?"

"I just wanted to know how…" the dark haired girl thought of how to word her sentence, "well you think you really know him."

"I've known him since fourth grade up to high school, I'm pretty sure that-" she realized what Xion's point was. Even if she had known him for that long, did she know him well enough to understand his feelings? His dreams? What truly made him happy?

"The four of us…" Xion began, "are linked by our childhood memories, we've grown up on this island together and our friendship is a bond that no one else has." She placed the album on the table, "But with you here, I don't understand what's going on."

Namine paused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Xion hesitated, "if you don't know why Sora is here, then," she glared at her and spat, "why are you here? Who were you really here to see?"

Her change of tone was unexpected for the blond girl as she struggled to find an answer. That's right, she was here to find Sora and tell him how she truly felt, so why is she here instead hanging out with Roxas? She let out a light laugh, "I-I'm sorry, I g-guess I should have l-left a-" she found herself choking on her words and bolted out the door.

"Namine!" Too late, the girl had already ran out and Xion was in no condition to run after her. She sighed in exhaustion and fell onto the floor, scolding herself for letting her emotions get in the way. She hadn't meant to sound harsh, but it was irritating for her to watch and stand by doing nothing.

"_The reason why I asked her how well she knew Sora wasn't to make her feel bad," _Xion turned the pages to near the back of the photo album, and stopped at the last photo_. "In fact, I know it doesn't matter how long you've known someone to say they have to automatically fall in love with you, but…"_

In that last photo was a picture much different from the others, because this one had Roxas and Namine smiling in their school uniforms. Xion resisted the urge to let her eyes water at the sight of it. If Namine didn't know Sora as well as she thought, then that would mean she, Xion didn't know her childhood friend Roxas as well as she thought either.

"Sorry it took a while, she was preparing snacks for us in the kitchen if you want some," Roxas said as he walked back into the living room, startled to see only Xion, "where's Namine?"

Xion looked away, "Sora." Was all she muttered.

Roxas stood where he was, confused at her one word response. The first thought suddenly came to mind "No…she couldn't be…" he blinked, and in an instant he ran out of the house to go find her.

* * *

_**Destiny Islands - the Pier**_

Namine's pace began to lessen as she wept tearfully. Though they were only going through old memories of their pictures from the past, she couldn't help, but feel unwanted and left out._ "Keep it together Namine! Crying easily over something like this…" _her mind scolded her.

"Namine?"

"_That voice." _The blond glanced up. It couldn't be. "S-Sora?" she gasped, hoping he didn't notice the state she was in. She was so nervous and unprepared to talk to him, why now of all times? "H-Hi, I was going to visit you," she stuttered, "but I d-didn't think now, I guess we just h-happened to run into each other-"

Her babbling immediately stopped the moment his fingers began to reach out to her, gently wiping the tears off her face. She saw the look in his eyes, "Have…you been crying?"

Namine froze, not knowing what to say. She blinked and smiled half-heartedly, "I-I'm alright! Don't worry, I was…" She paused, here was Sora right in front of her, the person she had been searching for, the friend she wanted to tell everything to, her special…

Someone… The dangling pink star charm hooked onto one of the sides of his pants pocket suddenly caught her attention. She fell silent in slight shock, _"No joke about it, that familiar star charm…"_

_Flashback_

"_Wait!" Namine picked up something else from the ground that wasn't hers. "Is this yours?"_

_Her eyes widened in surprise and quickly ran back over to the blond, "Thanks, you don't know how much I'd be freaking out if I lost this."_

_She smiled slowly handing back the…"Is this a charm? It looks like a…star or sakura flower?" She wasn't saying that this girl had an odd taste in art - a charm of five shells put together, a crown in the middle with a face on the front, it was cute and unique._

_Kairi laughed, "It's a star shaped charm. I made this out of thalassa seashells, it's good luck for travelers you know, I was planning on giving this to…"her cheeks became pink, "someone special to me, but I don't know if he'll accept it."_

_End Flashback_

"_So…that special someone for her was…" _If it were possible, she could feel herself breaking, her heart on the verge of falling apart as she gazed at the brown haired boy, _"Sora…"_

"Namine, you alright?" Sora pressed a hand against her forehead just to make sure she wasn't sick or by chance getting a fever.

Suddenly, the missing pieces were starting to take place in the puzzle. As much as her mind didn't want to absorb it, Sora left Twilight Town for Kairi and Roxas came to Twilight Town for the sake of Xion at the time she was being hospitalized.

At that moment when she felt a tear slowly escape, her vision blurred once again as more tears fell. She glanced down in realization. Now that they were all back on the islands, there was no doubt they would permanently be staying here from now on. She didn't need answers, they were right in front of her all along.

She turned away from Sora, "I'm sorry, I have to go-"

"Namine!" He held her by the wrist firmly, his once calm expression had become serious, full of concern, "Please don't run off… what happened?"

"Sora…" she gave him a soft gaze as she tried to put on a happy smile for him, she didn't want to ruin this, "it's okay. This is just…allergies…I'm not used to this weather." She could tell that he didn't sound convinced, "I'm fine, really." She tried to pull her hand away.

"I don't believe you."

"Sora," she stared at him, "I wasn't crying, because I was sad…in fact I was happy…" The tone of her voice quivered as she tried saying these words, "I came here to visit to see if your life here was happy and I can tell it is," She smiled, "tell Kairi I said hello, okay?"

He was taken aback by her words. In seeing his reaction, she took the opportunity to pull away from his grasp and run off, away from him, away from this island.

"Namine!"

* * *

Once she realized that she lost sight of Sora, she slowed her pace while sobbing to herself. She had been an idiot not to foresee any of this. If only she wasn't in denial or stubborn to believe her first love was the one, her happily ever after, all was-

"Namine?" she felt a soft hand tap her shoulder.

She looked back in total relief that it was none other than, "Olette?" she gasped, "W-What are you doing here?"

Olette gave her a small smile, "You didn't call and I wanted to know how things with Sora turned out…" but her friend's tear stained face had revealed everything, "but I can see now…"

"_She came all the way over here to see how I was doing?"_ Instantly, the blond girl hugged her friend as her expression returned to its former sob fest state. Tears began to fall onto Olette's shirt, a soft murmur only the brunette could hear added, "I just want to go home."

Olette merely closed her eyes, comforting her silently.

* * *

_**Twilight Academy**_

"Are you sure you should be going to school?" Olette had been pestering her since morning, "Our next class is P.E. you should take a break."

Namine sighed, shaking her head, "I'm bound to face him either way." Even if she did want to avoid him, she was sure fate would find some way to get them to coincidentally run into each other. She wouldn't be surprised if he got mad at her for leaving without a word. _"I guess that was the end of everything. Sora, Roxas, everyone I met from Destiny Islands." _That was a painful thought to remember, but hopefully-

"Hey! Namine watch out!"

Olette gasped, a basketball hit the back of her head painfully, as she nearly fell over, "Which one of you boys threw it?" the brunette glared, pointing at Hayner's group.

"Sorry!" Namine blinked at the sound of his voice. A blush crept on her face, fate just had the worst timing.

"Namine, are you okay?" She felt his hand on her shoulder, expecting her to give him a good answer.

"Oh, man, it really hit her…" Hayner was speechless.

"What were you guys doing anyways? Aiming for her head?" Olette had gone from sweet to scary, as she glared at Hayner and Pence.

"Sorry, I was the one who didn't catch it," Roxas confessed, Namine had refused to look at him, "I'm really sorry, Namine. Do you want to go to the nurse's-"

Namine stood up, "I'm fine."

"Eh?" Olette was sure she was injured enough to go to the infirmary, "Are you sure you're okay? You should go get it checked by the nurs-"

"I'm fine, it's all right." Namine brushed past them as if getting hit in the head was nothing. Liar. Her hand began to rub her forehead, _"Well I'm actually feeling a little dizzy…" _With all that's happened recently, this was too much for her to handle.

"_Maybe that's because I couldn't sleep much last night…" _She felt herself feeling faint that her body suddenly fell back, into the arms of the all too familiar blond boy.

"Nurse's office." Roxas firmly told her, as he lifted her in his arms so that she couldn't refuse. It didn't matter anyways, she was too weak to fight back and she knew that with the sound of his voice, she wouldn't dare try to argue.

"You don't need to carry me…" she murmured softly, as they left the gym, but he wasn't listening to her.

"I did nothing, but stand and watch as you got hurt," Roxas said quietly, both knowing it wasn't just the P.E. incident moments ago he was talking about, "even if you tell me you can walk through this alone, at least let me carry you when you feel like you can't. I'm right here."

"Right…here…" she repeated as he held her close. She closed her eyes and gave in as she let herself be carried off in his arms and leaned onto his shoulder, tears beginning to fall softly.

* * *

_**A/N: **I finally...finally forced myself into finishing this chapter. I can't believe it took me months to do so, I'm sorry for the long await. Today, I just woke up and thought, "I'm going to finish the chapter!" Oh, and I was presumed dead, I would not be surprised. If I was dead, I'm bound to come back and finish the story anyways. :)_

_This is probably the most complex chapter I've written for this story. I had a hard time tying everything and the characters together. I kept revising and editing for hours, because I got inspired to write up various scenarios for them, but I had to stick to a limited amount, don't want to put too much... I enjoyed watching Roxas and Namine becoming closer, we didn't see much of them like that in the past chapters. I'm pretty sure you guys were thinking, hurry and put these two together and give them a happy ending. :P I'm getting there..._

_Thanks for your patience everyone, I'm so sorry I couldn't update much, much earlier. I'm a part of four music groups at my school and music just takes up all my time. Seriously, but I shouldn't use that as an excuse for not writing. For anyone who cares, I play the oboe - symphonic band, the trombone - jazz band, lead drum - steel drum band, bass drum - drumline. :)_

_For the first time, I'm going to ask you guys a question: "What instrument do you play? Or if you don't play a musical instrument, what's your favorite song/album/artist that you would recommend to anyone?"_

_I want to thank my chapter 3 reviewers: **nerdasaurus**: I feel bad for Namine too, why must I put her in this position? Yeah, I love reading stories that can relate to my life too. I'm glad you love this story, (and think it's awesome) it makes me happy :) **Handwritten: **I definitely feel the same, some girls can get crazy (a little too crazy) around guys, haha, I always want the characters to confess too. At least in this chapter, we're finally getting some answers. I apologize, for an even longer wait for chappie 4, but to make up for it, I think I put in an eventful of scenarios for my fellow friends. Oh, and yes, it will be explained how Xion got into a coma in the next chapter :)** Automatic Code Red 123**: Yes, I think there are many people out there who can relate to this scenario. Boys...who would've thought the most cheerful guy (Sora) could cause the most drama? Everyone is getting mixed signals in this story. :) **Ramen and Chopsticks: **Hahahaha! I certainly enjoyed that rap while it lasted :D Yes, yes, who would've thought that Cloud could fall weak under the hands of the common cold :) **Pokkin Choco: **We'll discover more of Xion's background story in the next chapter, so for now, enjoy this one with some Namine and Roxas fluff (tiny fluff). :) **First Day High: **Sorry, she would've walked into my story whether I would've liked it or not haha. Yes, love...it's so complicated, and don't cry! Smile! I updated! :D **Gogglelicious: **Sigh, if you find if necessary, be my guest :D Hahaha, your comment made me laugh. C'mon Xion isn't that bad, she'll have a happy ending too **Pandapple: **You're welcome! Everytime I don't update the chapter as months pass by, the longer the chapter :) At least we sorta see these people sort their feelings out this time **U.W.A.H Squad: **Yep, Xion's story will be revealed in chappie 5. Hahaha, more stew in the soup...I like that :) **Kiome-Yasha: **I have been revived from the dead. Hahaha, but I wouldn't be any more surprised if you thought I was this time. It's been months. Yep, I've been caught onto the Xion faze where stories have her as part of the love triangle between Namine and Roxas. She will have her happy ending. Gasp! She did make that promise! Eek...what now? I agree, I don't like too much character bashing, I tend to have reasons why my characters act the way they are. We'll find more about Xion's story in chappie 5. Yeah, I wanted to do something different where it's not always Kairi is Namine's best friend vice versa. I think Olette would be sweet to have as a buddy! ^^ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for a wonderful review! :D **Kingdom~Sky: **Thank you for welcoming me back! I'm afraid I took an even longer disappearance than usual, so I apologize for the long wait. Yes, there's always gotta be that one character who gets in the way of two people. Sigh! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) **Lebrezie: **How observant of you! Haha, you knew what was going to happen, ah that and it was obvious it was bound to happen. Namixas forever :) **Drew:** Ah Drew, your review was one I couldn't help be reread constantly every time I haven't updated the next chapter. You're one of the reviews that got me inspired to finish it. Finally! Right? :) **nyaa-x3: **I try not to make it too complex, so hopefully this one wasn't too confusing :X I tend to have the habit of having too many things happen at once. Gasp! You predicted Xion's future! Haha, but that won't be until the end. In fact, you have accurate theories, but we'll see what happens next, ne? Thank you for reviewing, it meant a lot to me, hope to see you again! :)_

_Oh and for everyone's sake, I DO READ every review I recieve, but I don't usually get the time to reply back or update my stories as soon as I would've liked, so sorry for those wondering out there. Haha, whenever I'm in school, sometimes I'll be writing notes like how should Roxas and Namine get together? Or how will Sora and Namine meet in this one? If only I had more free time like I used to. Sigh...I apologize again for a LONG wait. I usually don't take this much time to update a chapter, but if I do again, just know that patience is everything. Oh and the longer it takes for me to update, the longer the chapter, yay! Win, win for everyone! (Except for the fact I'm sleep deprived! :D) _

**Adventures next in Chappie 5: **_Love heals in the infirmary, but that still doesn't take care of everything. Xion's background story is yet to be revealed along with another secret between Sora and Roxas that wasn't supposed to be revealed to Namine. And who is the mysterious girl Roxas used to like in the past? Well that's already obvious if you got the hint in this chapter. Gasp! Sora comes to visit Twilight Town!_


End file.
